Arise on the Occasion
by SIN Productions
Summary: Ten years Rowen has lived with the consequences of losing his best friend after making a horrible mistake. Countries apart Sage starts a new life after being denied the love he felt for a certain blue haired archer. YAOI.
1. Default Chapter

**_Arise on the Occasion_**

Chapter I

**SIN Productions**

_Arise on the Occasion belongs rightfully to SIN Productions © 2005. Plagiarism is illegal and is considered a crime. Ronin Warriors is © Sunrise, Inc. All rights reserved. Comments and criticism are welcome. Rated PG-13 for adult language, adult situations, and yaoi._

Ten years Rowen has lived with the consequences of losing his best friend after making a horrible mistake. Countries apart, Sage starts a new life after being denied the love he felt for a certain blue haired archer.

**

* * *

**

**London, England**

"Humph." The blonde haired man exclaimed while reading a so-called invitation. He carelessly, and effortlessly tossed the extravagant piece of paper into his trashcan he nicknamed _the shredder_. Within the designated thirty seconds, the invitation was shredded into several small pieces where it then floated to rest at the bottom of the deep, plastic can.

He continued on with his work and ignored the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach...was it his stomach? Or his brain? Well, wherever it was, it was nagging at him.

Sage frowned to himself and cast a glance out his 23rd story window of his corner office. It was a clear day in London, surprisingly for the season. Usually this time of the year the weather was anything but pleasant and here it was! A perfect 70 degrees, clear, sunny, and well, _perfect_.

It was Cye's invitation that had annoyed him, to say the least. The crazy Brit was throwing a "get together," as he was calling it.

Not just any get together. A _Ronin_ infested get together.

It had been ten years since he had seen another Ronin, well besides Cye. Cye and him had tea weekly at the café on Houghton. And the only reason was because Cye was rational, their personalities complimented each other perfectly. Cye was sensible and Sage was composed.

And the fact that the three other Ronins found Sage's sexuality a bit appalling kept him from seeing them on any kind of basis.

To say the least.

I suppose that was the reason Sage had left Toyoma in the first place. Luckily his family's name and reputation prevailed him well not only in Japan, but in the States, and England as well.

Supported by his family, he had decided on an exceptional desk job in London where he could continue schooling and learn proper English upbringing. He worked hard and after college found closure in a Vice-President job in a rather large English corporation.

And he _fit_ in.

People in the past had rarely thought Sage had problems fitting in with society, but he did. He had them since birth. He supposed it was his curse.

Sage was one to conceal his feelings and thoughts, because as proved on many disastrous occasions, sharing one's feelings could only end up in a severe backlash.

England was the only place he had ever visited that treated him as an equal. Most of his acquaintances and friends in London didn't know of his Japanese inheritance. He was thankful that his blonde hair and pale lavender eyes made people believe he was English. The only hint of Japanese in him was his faint, and fading accent.

And soon, he suspected, he would lose that too. Finally being rid of anything that would bring up memories...

Sage rolled his eyes and stared dumbly at the plastic tin known to many as his "trashcan."

How could Cye betray him like that? How could he go and invite Ryo...Kento...to London? His sanctuary, his safe house? Why? Why? Why?

And how _dare_ he invite Hashiba no Touma to England when it was obvious his place was in Toyoma, the closed minded little shit of Japan that it was!

Sage snorted and reached down suddenly and negligently tossed _the shredder_ off the top of his trashcan so that it landed precariously on the floor. He reached in and grabbed the pieces of the invitation that he could and began to shred the pieces into even smaller fragments.

He continued on like that for some time, ripping the tatters into smaller and smaller pieces. Finally, when he thought the invitation could get no smaller, he continued...ripping and ripping, until his trashcan was filled with a pile of confetti.

Feeling unsatisfied, the former warrior of Halo pushed the tin away and sighed loudly. There was only one thing left to do!

Sage picked up his cell phone that had been sitting unused on his desk and quickly dialed Cye's condo.

It rang two times before a cheery British accent answered, "Hulloh?"

"Traitor." Sage growled.

"Oh _hulloh_ Sage. I see you got my invitation. I assume you're making your reservations, so I'll see you next Saturday at nine?"

Sage hung up the phone without another word. His fingers went to his temple and he began to rub his aching head.

"Note to self. Kill Cye when time allows." He grumbled to himself and buzzed his secretary, "Yes Terry, this is Sage. I'm leaving for lunch now. Hold all my calls."

--

A girl with dark red hair grinned from ear to ear as she saw Sage enter the terrace.

Sage was greeted by a host and was promptly shown to his seat next the eerily grinning woman.

Another café. Another coffee. Blah, what an afternoon.

"Oh perk up Sage, I have good news."

"Vigil, your news is never good." Sage groaned, pulling a chair from underneath the green iron table and sat down. He placed his laptop bag and cell down as well.

Sage's words only caused Vigil to grin even more, "So, how was work?"

"It was work. What can I say?" Sage shook his head.

Vigil took a sip from her drink, which looked like a giant Strawberry Daiquiri with a plastic umbrella nestled quaintly amidst the frozen goodness. She watched as Sage eyed her delight and she snickered, "Don't worry babe, I ordered you a white wine. I have good taste you know, a California Chardonnay, hmm? Thank God this is one of the finest café's in London otherwise they would've been short on selection."

"I take it your afternoon went quite well?" Sage asked, raising a thin blonde eyebrow.

"You could say that." She took a sip of her Daiquiri.

Sage rolled his eyes, "Americans."

"Don't get me started Seiji." A young waiter came by and elegantly plopped a plate of salad at each of their beckoning.

"I hate it when you use my Japanese name." Sage's hand went for his temples again.

"I know." Vigil answered with a smile and grabbed her fork and took a bite of her salad.

"What did you order me?" Sage looked at her suspiciously, picking up a fork with ease.

"I didn't. I only ordered you salad. I know you hate it when I order for you, but I know you always eat salad with your meals." She waved her hands in the air, "It's tradition."

Sage nodded and ate in silence.

"So you aren't even anxious to know _why _I had a good day?" Vigil complained, stabbing her fork in a helpless cherry tomato.

"Not particularly." Sage responded.

"Bah, Sage Date you are no fun." She teased. "You sure you don't want to know?"

"Yes."

"You sure, sure?"

"_Yes!_"

"Okay fine, have it your way."

Vigil and Sage continued to eat in silence until a fork clattered loudly to a plate.

"Oh fine! I want to know."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No...you don't!"

"Vigil, dear, I am turning thirty this year. We can't keep playing games like this."

"Somebody's gotta keep you young." Vigil grinned evilly and continued eating, "And I've been designated for the job."

Sage pushed his salad away and glared.

"I got an invitation to a 'get together' at Cye's for Saturday! I get to meet your old friends!" she clapped her hands together and Sage swore that if the grin on her face got any bigger, her face would've cracked.

"Vigil?"

"Mmm?"

"You have salad dressing on your chin."

Vigil blinked then hurriedly scrambled for her compact in her purse. She sheepishly wiped it away with her hand.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners?" Sage asked incredulously, shaking his head.

"Yeah, but I never listened. Why?"

--

Sage found himself back in the office again after lunch. At least Vigil kept him _alive_ at times, and he was thankful for her. She knew everything about him..._everything_...and that included all the serene details about the Ronin Warriors, their encounter in the Nether Realm, to the times when he was young and his parents dressed him up as a girl.

Perhaps that was a key reason as to why Sage ended up gay.

It seemed reasonable.

The afternoon was quickly fading away in mass colors of orange and brilliant red while Sage sat in the same rolling chair he did day after lonesome day...

He couldn't believe Cye was throwing a party in which he invited the Ronins.

And that bastard had also invited his best friend.

Knowing Vigil, there was no way of stopping her from going to Cye's next Saturday. Her and Cye had become good friends since he had introduced them. Besides, Vigil always thought it rude to turn down an event a friend was hosting. American policy, she claimed.

Sage knew there was no such things in the U.S. The people there scared him and they had _no_ manners whatsoever.

With a knowing yawn, five o' clock rolled around in London and he heard Old Ben go off signaling his departure.

The drive home was silent. He didn't turn the radio on to a smooth jazz station like he normally did, instead he drove in complete silence trying to comprehend the days events.

By the time he reached his own home, his mind was mentally exhausted. He turned his key in the door and upon opening it, he was greeted by the warmth of Vigil's cooking.

Sage didn't understand Vigil at all. She was attractive, even _attractive_ was an understatement. She was beautiful, and he knew it. What he didn't understand was the fact that the twenty-five year old didn't get on with her own life, instead of being Sage's companion.

But here she was, always by his side. Through thick and thin. And somehow he knew she was happy here, a prospecting journalist, as she called it, waiting for the right opportunity. If Sage was to have a wife, without second thought he would chose Vigil. He loved her, and she loved him, but it wasn't in a sense of sex. It was friendship, something Sage thought he could never find again once him and Ro-

He shook those thoughts away as something came running towards him.

A cute, tiny Basset Hound ran straight towards Sage in a transfixed happiness that escalated when the little creature spotted him. It ran, being all floppy ears, nearly stepping on them the whole way down the corridor.

Sage leaned down and pet Vigil's dog, Puck she called it, and it licked him happily all the while wagging his tail so it looked like at any moment it would fly off.

Sage chuckled good-naturedly, looked up and was immediately bombarded.

Vigil ran through the mirrored entryway and bounded into his arms. Sage had to think quickly and drop his bag as to not have him and her go flying to the marble floor.

"You're home!" she exclaimed and planted a kiss on his lips.

Sage swung the girl around and gave her a soft smile, "What did you make for dinner?"

"Lemon Chicken with Rice Pilaf!" she proclaimed proudly, throwing a fist in the air.

"Proud of yourself?" Sage teased and set her down.

"HEY!" she poked Sage in the side, "Be thankful I didn't make hot dogs."

Sage made a face and headed into the kitchen. Everything was fine... In fact he was starting to forgot that horrible charade Cye was attempting to pull until...

He saw the refrigerator door. Where an identical invitation was sticking there in plain view thanks to a Corn on the Cob magnet.

"Vigil I am not going to that." Sage stated, sitting himself at their table crossing his arms defiantly.

Vigil frowned, "Sage..." she whined, "I can't go without my best friend." She plopped down onto a chair and crossed her arms, imitating him, "It just wouldn't be proper."

Sage couldn't help but smile and her words made him think of the last ten years. The last few years had really done wonders for him. He had changed.

Even he had noticed that he wasn't so closed off and silent.

"Besides, this is like a High School reunion." Vigil began to pile rice on her plate, "This is your moment in glory where you can show off what a ravenous, successful Sage Date you have become in front of your old friends. Have them, plus all the women _and_ men drooling at your presence, ne?"

"I'm still not going." Sage returned.

Vigil slanted her eyes, "Fine. We'll see who's going and who's _not_ going by Saturday, won't we?"

* * *

to be continued... 


	2. Chapter II

_**Arise on the Occasion**_

Chapter II

**SIN Productions**

* * *

**Toyoma, Japan**

Rowen sat miserably at one of Toyoma's bars with the worst reputation. He downed a shot of whiskey and cringed at the bitter taste before taking another drag of his Marlboro. The years had been harsh on the blue haired man, and he looked the part. With his hair disheveled and whiskers growing wildly on his face, unshaven for days. In short, he looked like a bum.

Rowen left a tip at the counter and pushed himself off the stool a little too fast, because when he was in standing position he nearly lost his balance. Shaking off the woozy feeling he was growing accustomed to, he began to make his trek outside where he would call on a taxi to take him to Mia's.

Slouched and dragging his body, he threw on his ragged old coat he must've had for years now around his shoulders before he exited the bar.

Being on the worst side of town had its advantages. You could always point out people who had it in worse than you did.

He felt warm despite the cold temperature and knew he had way too much alcohol in his blood stream. If he couldn't feel the frigid chill, he was drunk. Mia was going to throw a fit when he reached her place smelling like whiskey. But it was better than going home.

He still lived with his father. He never managed to make it out on his own, despite everyone's set future they had envisioned him in. They imagined him going off to college, becoming a Professor of some sort, and making it in the world better then any of his peers.

How wrong they were. Rowen didn't attend a class out of high school. He worked no-where jobs that paid little and half the time didn't even show up to work. After getting fired several times he figured his luck was going down the drain...

He couldn't even keep a decent girlfriend. And in fact, his reputation in Tokyo _and_ Toyoma with girls had deteriorated. Girls knew about Rowen Hashiba the "cold hearted bastard" before he even introduced himself. Which was probably the reason Rowen hadn't had a steady girlfriend for two years.

Lately though it had gotten worse, he had scored an all time low. He had messed around with a girl and paid her...

The next morning though, he sobered up, and realized what he had done (after opening an empty wallet) and nearly cried the whole damned daylong.

Ever since that day he had managed to stay hooker clean.

He eventually found a run down pay phone, designed with various graffiti. He fished his pockets for a quarter and haphazardly found one. He stuck it in the slot and dialed the taxi service, a number he learned by heart.

"Yah, I'd like a Taxi to come...to..." Rowen looked up at the sign, "Biri Bar. Thank ya." He hung up the phone and took a stance against the wall.

He was used to waiting.

In fact he was waiting now. Waiting for a taxi. Waiting for a job. Waiting for money. Waiting for acceptance. Waiting for a life.

He crossed his arms and let his eyes wander his surroundings, which was a caliginous boulevard with a fading street lamp. A desolate and dangerous place to be at night. All the more reason Rowen felt at ease.

Voices filled his ears and he turned to see who it might be.

Three men emerged from the bar and two of them were laughing up a storm.

"You are going to get the trashin' of your life." One of larger men told the one in the middle. "You fuckin' fag."

Rowen blinked. "What the hell is goin' on?" his voice sounded slurred and uneasy.

All three of them turned at Rowen's call.

"Stay out of it. We're gonna give this faggot a beating he won't forget. Unless you want one too, I'd shut the fuck up." The other man announced with a fist.

Rowen drunkenly watched as the men threw the smaller man into a beat up Cadillac. Within a minute they squealed out of there.

Rowen looked down and cursed at himself for not helping. But what help could he do? He was drunk and without his armor orb. He hadn't stayed in shape, well, not enough to overtake two larger men.

He wasn't a Ronin Warrior anymore any ways. What help could he give? He was a smaller man at 5'11" and those thugs were at least 6'1". Besides, he had his own problems.

Rowen broke out a cigarette and lit it, taking a nice slow drag to put his mind at rest.

But images popped into his head. He could never get rid of _them_. They were a constant nightmare.

"_Stop it Rowen! Stop!" came Cye's voice._

_But Rowen was too angry with the world around to hear the pleas, he just pulled back and let his fist take over. He hit as hard as he could right into Sage's stomach._

_Sage cringed, but didn't let a sound escape his lips._

"_I can't believe you're a fuckin' fruitcake." Rowen spat on the blonde._

Rowen shook off his memories when the taxi pulled up. He shakily opened the door and got in for the long ride to Mia's.

--

It was close to four in the morning when Rowen staggered into the immense house.

"Rowen Hashiba."

The blue haired man cringed as his name was used in such a _tone_, "Gomen Mia. I didn't mean to get in so late."

Mia cascaded down the stairs wearing a long red robe. Because _red_ was her choice color ever since her and Ryo had gotten married.

Figures.

"If you're going to be staying under this roof you will abide by my rules." Mia reminded him.

"Mia, I'm not a kid." Rowen laughed bitterly, shooting her a look.

"Exactly. You are an adult Rowen. It's pathetic I have to treat you this way." Mia sighed while Rowen sneered.

"Then don't." he counteracted.

Mia shook her head and retreated back up the stairs.

What the hell? Mia wasn't his god damned mother.

He didn't even _have_ a mother, Rowen huffed.

Rowen roughly sat on the couch and wished he hadn't sat down so fast. His head...OUI...

Once he got control over the spinning sensations, he took in a deep breath and decided to see if any mail had come for him today.

Leaning over towards the coffee table he found a pile of car magazines, a girly magazine for Mia, a letter addressed to Mr. And Mrs. Sanada...nothing much.

But a smaller, white paper caught Rowen's attention. He picked it up and waited for his vision to not be so blurred.

It was an invitation.

An invitation? To what? His funeral? Rowen scoffed.

But it was to a party! No...specifically a "get together"...

And who was the host?

Rowen gaped at the name.

Cye Mouri.

Cye wanted him to go to London? Where Sage _was_?

Was he _crazy_? Had the English man gone mad?

Rowen gulped nervously and eyed the details.

You're invited to a 'get together' at Cye Mouri's condo on Saturday, the 19th, at 9pm. Please reserve your spot ahead of time.

And then there was a list of names of the invitees: Vigil JaNell, Sage Date, Christian Lord, Randy Lyons, Kento Rei Faun Mei Rei Faun, Ryo Mia Sanada, Shiroh Plyth, Jacob Ruffing, Molly McAntony, Jesse Carolyn Moore, Rowen Hashiba, Symphony Harrison, Noel Couch, Jonathon Angelina Fisk, Takeshi Sadamoto, and Tate Westin.

Obviously Mia and Ryo had already looked through the mail. This one was specifically addressed to Rowen, and he assumed they had gotten a copy.

He wondered if the couple would attend. And if Kento would attend.

Hell, he hadn't seen Kento in little over a year. Ever since he moved with his wife Mei back to China to raise a family.

And Cye...he hadn't seen Cye since Ryo and Mia had gotten married seven years ago.

Rowen left the invitation on the coffee table where he had found it and somehow, one way or another wandered aimlessly up to his bedroom. He plopped down on the bed and contently stared at the ceiling, until his drunken stupor consumed him completely and dragged him into slumber.

--

Rowen awoke to a splitting headache and instantly remembered the whiskey...and the three men...and Mia yelling at him...and the invitation.

Oh. The _invitation_.

He missed Sage, so much it hurt. He would give anything to take back his actions and words he had said to him on that one fateful day. He had been cruel, all because....because...

Because Sage had given Rowen the honor of opening up to him.

Fuck, he couldn't believe what a mistake that had been. When Sage had confessed to Rowen...Rowen had gone off on a mad streak.

And till this day he couldn't understand why.

The only thing he could link it to was the fact his father was completely against homosexuals. And he reminded Rowen of that everyday.

He had been raised in a strict Catholic home, at least his father tried. Born and raised in New York his father didn't want him to be a regular unethical New Yorker. He wanted him to have morals.

Rowen shook his head. Pathetic. Blaming his mistake on his father. Who was he kidding? He was a complete ass and he had drove his best friend, whom he considered his brother, _away_.

But Rowen had that effect on people. His mother never really cared to take care of him. He supposed that was why she had left. And his father, well, he was always busy with one thing or another.

Even Mia seemed at edge with him, and he couldn't blame her. His life now revolved around hookers and cheap alcohol. Not at all that glamorous.

Rowen sniffed and couldn't believe he was letting himself get worked up about something that had happened over ten years ago. The past was the past, you couldn't change it. Life had taught him that. But it would be something he would regret and hold heavy in his heart for the rest of his life.

Everyday he thought about Sage. How he missed his calmness, his sarcastic wit on rare occasions, his cool sense of style, his charm...

Rowen's throat felt dry and he sobbed out loud. But no one could hear him, and more importantly no one cared. Not that he blamed them, it was his own fault any ways. He had always been a mistake that would amount to nothing- that was his curse.

There was no way he was going to Cye's party. It would only bring bad memories and misery to a good occasion. Despite how desperately he wanted to see Sage again.

He just wished he could tell him how sorry he was, even after all these years. Just explain to him what he didn't understand and hope that Sage could find it somewhere in his heart to forgive him. Even if he didn't, he would be able to get it off his chest and then maybe he could pick the shattered remains of his life and get on with whatever hell threw at him.

Rowen miserably pushed himself off the bed and felt as ready as he would to start a fresh day, a day that could only remind him of his bad decisions and ill judgment.

He could sense the moment he reached the kitchen he would be getting a bitchin' from a certain Mrs. Sanada.

He sighed dramatically.

* * *

to be continued... 


	3. Chapter III

_**Arise on the Occasion**_

Chapter III

**SIN Productions**

* * *

Ten Years Ago

**Toyoma, Japan**

Sage meditated in Rowen's designated room in Mia's house. The room was filled with the archer's aurora and it strengthened him, but yet at the same time made him feel queasy and nervous.

Today was the day, he had kept telling himself. He had put off what he had so longed to tell Rowen for months now, and it had seemed like decades he had felt this way towards the blue haired boy.

But, today was the day!

Sage took a deep breath trying to desperately to calm himself. Rowen should be home any minute from work and that was it. He was going to tell Rowen _everything_. He was finally going to open himself up to Rowen because Rowen needed to know everything.

Because he _was_ his everything.

He loved Rowen.

He had been frustrated the whole entire fight with Talpa because he couldn't understand his feelings toward Strata. Males did not like males.

Period.

But there was something about Rowen that couldn't drive Sage away. Rowen's witty personality, his jokes, his upbeat outlook on life. Sage secretly admired Rowen from a far and whenever he was in his presence he had to try to remain calm and collect himself for fear of giving it away.

But now it was becoming harder and harder to do so.

It had started off as an innocent crush. Something that he could turn his nose at, but now, _now_...he was sure it was love. He would do _anything_ for Rowen, and he wanted the best for Rowen in every way possible.

He never wished that for anyone.

He had never cared enough.

And now he was starting to be more human, and all of that because of Rowen.

It was only fair that Rowen knew what he was doing for him.

Sage got up off the floor the instant the downstairs door slammed shut. He heard a number of obscenities and knew by the thick New York accent that his Rowen was home.

Rowen stomped angrily up the stairs, cursing his work. He had been fired _yet_ again. The third time in two months! The bastard didn't know a good employee from a bad one. What an idiot, he bet he would regret firing him tomorrow.

So what if he was 2 hours late?!? It's not like they were busy.

Rowen threw open the door to his room, just plain exhausted and fed up with the real world.

He was surprised to see the silhouette of Sage Date standing at his window.

"Sage?" Rowen asked.

Sage turned around and gave Rowen a small smile, "Hey Ro, how was work?"

Rowen gave Sage a funny look. It wasn't like Sage to be so...nice...and concerned. Hell it wasn't like Sage to be in his room, uninvited. "Uh I got fired. Do you mind if you could like..." he gestured with his hands, "Leave? I don't really feel like talkin', ya know..."

Sage frowned and Rowen didn't take that as a good sign, "Actually Rowen, there's something rather serious I need to discuss with you."

"Could it wait?"

"No. It can't." Sage stated simply. The no-datchi master exhaled deeply and once again gave Rowen that smile. "Okay..." he laughed lightly, and Rowen _knew_ Sage had lost it.

"What's so funny?" Rowen questioned.

"Just that...I've been dying to tell you something for ages, and I can't word it properly." Sage seemed nervous. He starred down at the carpet and fidgeted with his hands. Complete un-Sage like traits.

Something was up.

"Spit it out Sage, you aren't one for small talk." Rowen urged, slightly annoyed.

Sage cleared his throat, "Uh, well, Rowen...I just um, wanted to condemn you."

"For losing another fuckin' job?" Rowen sarcastically commented.

Sage blinked, "No."

Rowen raised his eyebrow, "Then for _what_?"

"You're something special Rowen." Sage nearly whispered, like a gentle breeze you could hardly feel, "You make me feel alive...if that makes sense."

"WHAT!?" Rowen blurted staring wide eyed at the blonde. He couldn't believe his ears.

Apparently this had boosted Sage's self-confidence, because he continued without hesitating, "Rowen you've taught me so much. I used to be so closed off to the world because I thought they could never understand me...and then I became a Ronin Warrior and met _you_. And you changed my output on life."

Rowen starred at Sage completely bewildered.

Sage continued, "I...I...think..." Sage took another deep breath, "I think...I'mInLoveWithYou." It all ran together, like a massive run on sentence.

"WHAT!?" Rowen repeated with the same incredulously in his voice. His head was spinning...this wasn't happening...this wasn't happening, not to him...oh, not to _him_!

"I'm in love with you Rowen." Sage gave Rowen that same small smile he had been giving him since Rowen came home.

The truth of it all hit Rowen hard, like a crashing airplane smashing into the ground.

Sage?? In love with him??

What the hell has this world come to?

Rowen's anger boiled.

"You're gay!?!" Rowen practically screamed, "My best friend is gay and in love with me!?" Rowen started laughing so hard Sage was sure the whole house heard him.

Sage quickly blushed.

Rowen continued to cackle until there was a knock at the door.

"Is everything alright in here?" it was Cye, always the snooper. He poked his head in the room, eyeing Rowen's obnoxious behavior and Sage's withdrawn attitude with worry. Something was not right.

"NO!" Rowen cracked up and pointed to the angelic blonde, "Sage is gay!"

Cye's stare immediately went to Sage who looked pale and in complete _shock_.

Rowen staggered to the wall and leaned up against it, his convulsing body still erupting in laughter. After a few minutes his laughter slowly subsided and turned into seriousness, which was even more alarming to Cye. This was unnatural for Rowen.

Rowen lingered over to Sage, his eyes in dangerous slits and muttered, "I hate _fags_."

Before Rowen could even think, he was aiming.

"Stop it Rowen! Stop!" Cye screamed at him. But it was already too late.

Rowen hit Sage right in the stomach. Sage didn't even bother to defend himself.

He curled over in a hunched position and grabbed his stomach, but didn't make one noise.

"You fuckin' fruit cake." Rowen spat at the blonde as Cye rushed over and pulled Rowen away.

Immediately the other Ronins filed into the room concerned for Cye's screams.

"What's going on?" Kento demanded, rushing to Sage's side.

Rowen laughed some more, "Sage is fuckin' fudge packer."

Sage didn't bother to deny it. He also didn't bother to look up. He had never felt so little in his entire life. And so betrayed.

Rowen was supposed to be his best friend.

Sage proudly took the brunt, though despite the circumstance. He was escorted out by Kento and Cye, while Ryo stayed back to talk to Rowen.

But Sage would never forget the looks Kento and Ryo kept giving him. Like if he was _diseased_.

That night Sage made up his mind. He told Cye he couldn't stay anymore. Cye had sympathized with him and understood why he had to leave.

And ever since that night Rowen never saw Sage again.

And Sage never came back to Japan.

--

Present

**London, England**

"See, aren't you glad you came?" Vigil wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"No." Sage denied.

"Oh be a sport." Vigil shook her head, "Besides, Cye tells me none of your Japanese friends even made it."

Sage didn't answer that and thanked his lucky stars.

Vigil left Sage's side and decided to go mingle. She walked into the kitchen where a busy Chef Cye was busily putting together more victuals for the growing number of guests.

"You're edibles are divine as always." Vigil complimented.

"Thank you." Cye politely answered, flashing her a grin. He quickly put together a plate of delectable cheeses and gourmet crackers. "I'm just a bit disappointed some friends didn't show up."

"Ah, that must be Ryo, Mia, Kento, Mei, and Rowen, right?" Vigil asked. She knew her stuff.

"How did you get to be so smart?" Cye teased and balanced the plate in one hand.

She shrugged, "I drag things out of Mr. Date, that is all."

Cye shook his head, "I can't believe he has told you everything. Especially since-"

"I know." She admitted, "I was sort of hoping they would come so Sage could put that all behind him. He didn't even let his friends get used to the idea of him being gay before he left Japan."

"His pride was wounded. And what was worse was the trust he lost." Cye pointed out.

"Despite all his coolness and suaveness, Sage can be rash at times." Vigil hooked arms with Cye and escorted him back into the living room.

When Cye set his tray down, hungry guests immediately attacked it. His cooking had a reputation around London; a very good one. Vigil chuckled and went and found Sage standing in the corner, not really alone, but not really conversing with anyone.

"Welcome everyone! I am so glad you could come!" Cye greeted when everyone had quieted down. "I would first like to say that-"

But the auburn haired man never got to finish his sentence because the door to his condo was thrown open.

Sage stopped staring at his sparkling white wine long enough to get a glimpse of who was at the door.

A sunglass clad dark haired man with a petite Chinese woman stood there with the largest smile Vigil had ever seen.

"CYE!" he greeted.

Cye took a step back, shock written across his face, "Kento?" he asked as if the man would disappear back to where he came from.

Kento ran forward and wrapped Cye in a warm hug, "Buddy! It has been forever!"

Vigil watched with interest, as well as the rest of the party, as Cye introduced the man named Kento.

"Everyone, this is Kento Rei Faun and his wife Mei. I didn't think he was going to make it! This is my best friend!" he exclaimed happily, pleasantly surprised.

Vigil raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of formalities. She was about to comment to Sage but when she turned around the spot next to her was vacant.

She stole one last glance towards the entryway where another woman and two other men awaited to be introduced.

One of the males had blue hair...

Ha, so the Japanese bastards _had_ made it. Vigil smirked and went in search to find where the ever-eligible Sage Date had run off to.

--

Vigil found Sage on the balcony looking deathly pale. A slight breeze blew her hair and she took in the night sky. A breathtaking full moon was in the dark night sky, lighting everything on the Earth in an odd but comforting blue glow...

If only Sage could appreciate what he had and didn't have to dwell on what he _didn't_ have. It would make her happy to see him..._happy_.

"Did you see him?" he whispered, not bothering to look at her.

She had never heard Sage speak with such a tone.

"Who, Rowen?" she knew what he meant. When he didn't answer, she sighed, "Yeah."

Sage gripped the balcony's railing so hard his knuckles turned white. "What am I going to do?" he said into the night air. His eyes searching for an answer.

"Walk right back into that room, strut your stuff, and call it a night." Vigil suggested, hoping he would take her advice.

Not likely.

For a few minutes the two just watched the moon, not speaking, just dwelling on their thoughts.

Surprisingly it was Sage who broke the silence.

"Vigil, could you do me a favor?" Sage asked very quietly.

"I, uh..." Vigil eyed Sage's weary face. She always gave in to _him_, "You know I'd do anything."

"Pretend to be my wife." It was a simple but curt demand.

"_What_?" Vigil gasped, "But Sage you're-"

Sage impatiently responded, "I know what I am. I asked you to pretend to be my wife."

"But why?" Vigil asked.

"_Please_." Sage begged her.

Vigil shut her mouth and nodded, not wanting to upset him further. "But I need a ring Sage, it won't be believable unless..." she rambled on as Sage removed a sterling silver ring from his finger and placed it on Vigil's.

"It's going to be big, but if anyone asks you're getting it resized next week." Sage grabbed on to Vigil's hand and dragged her inside the condo.

"Oh Sage..." she whispered, wondering what he was going to get himself into.

* * *

to be continued... 


	4. Chapter IV

**_Arise on the Occasion_**

Chapter IV

**SIN Productions**

* * *

The blue moon was shining brightly in the velvet sky above London, England. But what _is_ a blue moon?

What was what the saying? Once in a blue moon?

But even this particular blue moon was _odd_. Completely erratic and eccentric, it's coloring off and eerie. Anyone's whose wandering eyes made the mistake of looking up at the moon this night quickly diverted their attention elsewhere when a feeling of cold fear would wash over them.

Perhaps it was this blue moon that was driving Sage insane.

Sage pulled Vigil in through the sliding glass door, watching and _waiting_ for one of the 'other' Ronins to spot him. Thankfully he was allowed time.

Kento, Ryo, and the life Ronin were no where to be found. As well as Cye, which meant he was probably giving them a tour of his condo...

Hm, either in the bedrooms or in the kitchen...

"Sage." Vigil hissed, and pretended to smile at one of the guests, "This _isn't_ going to work.

Sage gritted his teeth, "Well _I'm_ going to make _it_ work."

Vigil visibly pouted but didn't say anything more as Sage continued to lead her around the living room in a leash sort of fashion. Vigil didn't quite go along completely with the plan, but she acted neutral. At least no one questioned their sudden attachment.

Vigil glared daggers at the sanguine blonde, "This is surreal. Cye won't believe it for a moment."

"We're not trying to convince Cye." Sage pointed out bluntly, "Cye will merely raise his eyebrows in question and won't ask anything about it until in private."

"And you will tell him your plan..." she raised an eyebrow and awaited an answer.

Sage pondered that for a moment. He didn't know what he was going to tell Cye. But at the moment, it wasn't irrelevant. He could always think of something later. Sage remained level headed and calm, "Cye will understand." He answered surely.

Vigil rolled her eyes and mouthed the word, "Like hell he will."

Sage continued to drag Vigil around the living room and finally, noticing his nerves, decided on getting a glass of punch. "I'm going to get some punch. You stay here."

"_Yes_ my _dear_ fiancée, _I_ would like some punch _too_." Vigil demanded and rolled her eyes for the upteeth-million time that night.

"Of course, _honey_." Sage replied just as impolite.

When Sage brought back a cup of punch for him and Vigil, she took the punch thankfully and then tried to escape the madness the night was turning into.

But Sage wouldn't let her go that easily.

"Vigil." The tone of his voice said it all. It was stern, sincere, and completely..._begging_. And _that_ tone of voice rarely ever came from Date Seiji.

Vigil knew when to _not_ cross the line.

Vigil sighed in defense, hung her head, and degradedly slipped back into her position as Sage's soon to be wife.

--

Vigil stared down at the gleaming silver ring on her ring finger feeling awkward and strange. The ring kept sliding off and she kept having to slide it back on, trying desperately to feel like she was doing the right thing posing as someone's fiancée when in fact she was far from it.

The whole enjoyment of the party had left her long ago and she couldn't understand Sage's reaction to his old friends visit. Shouldn't he be rejoicing in their reunion? Shouldn't he at least try to make amends?

She sighed to herself and once again replaced the ring in it's spot on her finger. She shook her head and looked up to see Sage holding a glass of pink champagne laughing loudly at one of the guest's sad excuse at a joke.

The atmosphere in Cye's condo had shifted considerably since the arrival of Kento, Mei, Ryo, Mia, and _Rowen_. The emphasis on Rowen had to be made. It was painfully obvious there was an electrifying tension building in the room which made Vigil squirm with discomfort.

She only wanted the best for Sage, but this?

This was unnerving.

Sage and Vigil found themselves at the expense of Cye's friends, or specifically Tate Westin and Angelina Fisk. A couple...an _annoying_ couple. They seemed to laugh just a little too loud, talk in an unruly manner, and kiss just a little too long for a "casual" party.

Or a "get together" as Cye put it.

Sage found himself tapping his foot in anticipation, he was nervous but he tried desperately to keep his cool and not struggle. At least not in front of _him_. The last thing he wanted was to make _him_ think that he hadn't survived. That he hadn't succeeded.

That he hadn't moved on.

Because Sage _did_. Sage _had _moved on. Sage had the job of his dreams...he loved London...he had Vigil...what more could he ask for?

He took a sip of his drink and hoped that Tate and Angelina would shut up for a minute so he could think clearly. But it didn't look like they would.

"So I was telling Angelina the other day..." Tate started again, straightening his Gucci tie, "The sushi at Sakura isn't half as good as it is at Takamatsu. You two just _have_ to give it a try. Are you fond of sushi? Being an acquired taste and all..."

Vigil concealed a small smile, finding the last comment the only interesting thing Tate had muttered all night. Little did the two know that Sage was of pure Japanese blood. "I dunno." She answered, stealing a glance at her best friend, who was deep in concentration, "Sage do you like sushi?"

Sage immediately caught on to her joke, even though his mind was wandering onto _different_ topics and quickly shot her an annoyed look. "_No_." he responded sarcastically, "I don't think I've ever tried _sushi_."

"Ah, what a shame." Vigil batted her eyes innocently, "I think you would find it irresistible. We'll have to try Takamatsu soon, how bout it?"

"Sure." Sage replied coolly, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

And Vigil left it at that. She looked at Sage and with a polite voice stated, "It was good to meet you Tate, Angelina. I'm sure we'll see more of you tonight. Excuse us." Vigil got a hold of Sage's hand and yanked him in the direction of the kitchen.

Sage could only follow. He knew what was in store for him. A _lecture_.

The moment they were in the privacy of the kitchen Vigil opened her mouth to speak, but Sage was faster. "_Look_ Vigil, I'm _sorry_. Really I am. But-"

Sage was surprised when Vigil lifted a tender finger up to his lips to quiet him. She smiled gently and nodded, "I understand, it's just that..." she sighed and her shoulders slumped considerably, "You're going about this _all _wrong."

Sage knew what he was doing was wrong. But he was panicking. He hadn't expected _him_ to show up and he sure as hell hadn't planned on ahead what he would do _if_ he had shown up.

And he _had_.

He looked up and into Vigil's eyes, letting the truth of the situation cloud over in his eyes, "I _know_ what I am doing is wrong..." he closed his eyes and prayed she would understand him.

"Well..." he heard her say, "Alright then."

Sage's eyes popped open and he looked grateful. He nodded his thanks and was obliged that she always understood him, and was always there for him.

She was the only one he could trust since the incident. Well, besides Cye. Cye of course was the Ronin Warrior of trust, so that much was to be expected. He hadn't counted on being abandoned by Ryo and Kento, but he had come to terms with how things turned out to be.

He always knew he was _different_. He would have to learn to deal with the consequences.

Sage took a deep breath and Vigil patted him on the shoulder, encouraging him with whatever decision he had decided on.

The two started to walk out of the kitchen when an unexpected visitor entered.

Sage had been looking down at the tile, and his thoughts were interrupted when an unsure voice spoke up, "Um..."

Sage looked up and hadn't counted on running into them _already_. He didn't say anything back.

"Hi." Vigil was always one for conversation, and never shy to get right into it, "I don't believe I've had the chance to meet you." She smiled amiably, "I'm Vigil, and you are...?"

"Ryo." The bright blue eyes blinked in surprise, "My name's Ryo, nice to meet you." And thankfully Ryo was alone.

"Likewise." Vigil looked up to Sage for a hint on what to do.

Sage sucked in a shaky breath and forced a somewhat happy expression on his face. Why did he have to act? Why did he have secrets? He questioned himself.

But the truth of it all was because _they_ didn't understand. And he feared they never would. They were almost brothers, but the bond just wasn't strong enough to keep the five of them together.

And Sage knew that. He had been taught that since he was young. Bonds were meant to be broken. Promises were never to be kept. You had to expect the worst.

"Ryo..." Sage trailed off, wishing he hadn't sound so blank. "It's good to see you."

Ryo nodded dubiously, "You too." he agreed. He looked around nervously, but then a small smile appeared on his face. A small sign that small traces of the old Ryo was still in there. "It's been a while." He commented.

"Yes, it has." Sage found himself saying, and then realized if he was going to go through with fooling _him_ he would have to start with Ryo. So he did what anyone scared shitless of someone they had cared about would do.

He lied.

"This is my fiancée." Sage used his hands to announce Vigil's title.

Miraculously Vigil didn't flinch at Sage's use of words. She kept a clear head and just smiled...sort of. He had expected her to groan, or flinch, or do _something_ then just take it...amazingly calm.

It was Ryo who seemed surprised. "Fiancée?" his tone of voice always gave away what he was thinking. That was just Ryo's personality. He took a second glance at the young woman and then turned back to his old comrade. "Wow, Sage! Congrats, man!" and instantaneously warmed up.

He stepped forward and hugged Sage like he used to, and playfully patted him on the back. "When is the big day?" he seemed like an excited little kid. Always eager...

Vigil threw Sage a look that showed her skeptical attitude towards his estranged plan. But Sage played it off. "We're hoping for next March, we haven't set a final date, but sometime in March."

Ryo's face was lit up and his grin literally went from ear to ear, "That's great news! Wait till I tell Kento and Rowen!"

Ryo made a quick exit, leaving Vigil and Sage alone once again.

"Thank you." Sage simply said, starring over at his savior.

"You're welcome." Vigil looked up, sadness in her eyes. "You do realize you just let the cat out of the bag?"

When their eyes met they both understood each other. Just like that.

--

"Hey man, nice place you got here." Kento referred to Cye's condominium. He smiled at his best friend.

It had been way too long since the two of them had seen each other, almost a year.

"Thanks Kento, I thought you guys weren't going to show up!" Cye's exasperation still hadn't faded since they had arrived was made very evident.

"Yeah well..." Kento gave him a sheepish grin and put an arm around his wife, "We weren't sure, and besides...we wanted it to be a surprise. We've never even _been_ to England, Cye- it's great!"

Cye laughed, and was about to say something when...

"Hey, hey guys!" Ryo interrupted, running up to the group, almost out of breath.

Mia looked to her husband strangely, "Ryo, what is it?" she smiled, chuckling at his excitement.

Ryo full out grinned, "Cye, how come ya never told us?" he looked at the Brit.

Cye looked around for a moment, slightly confused, before asking, "Tell you guys what?"

Ryo face vaulted, before breaking the news. "That Sage's getting married!"

Mia nearly jumped, "Oh my God! Is he really?" she nearly squealed.

Kento laughed loudly, "Wow! Sage, whoa..."

Mei turned to her own husband and asked in her Chinese accent, "Sage? Who is Sage?"

Kento immediately went into an explanation. "Well Sage is Ro's best friend, I-" Kento tried to catch himself, but couldn't.

The damage was already done.

Ryo, Mia, Mei, Kento, and Cye all looked to the blue haired man standing sheepishly behind Mia, awkwardly. He was looking at his hands, seeming somewhat baffled and... _bewildered_.

He had lost his color and was completely withdrawn.

But that's how Rowen developed in the last few years. Withdrawn, anxious, anti-social...

Mei apparently didn't understand the situation since she had never heard of Sage. No one had told her what had happened between Sage...and Rowen...

Mei smiled politely and furthered her question, "Rowen, I didn't know you had _another_ best friend." Her English was choppy, but her words were crisp and clear to Strata.

Rowen stiffened nervously, "Well, I, I..." he looked around for someone to help him. He looked to Kento, to Ryo, to Mia...to Cye...but none of them could help him come up with an answer.

And Rowen knew why. Because he was an _asshole_, and he didn't deserve sympathy from them- or anyone. He struggled to find the right words, but couldn't.

There were no correct words to describe what horrible things he had done to Sage.

Rowen swallowed and gave the group a fraudulent smile, "Let's not change the subject." Rowen finally managed to say, "So, Sage is gettin' hitched huh?"

Cye cleared his throat, "Well, I guess..."

"Wow." Rowen's voice cracked as he mimicked Kento's earlier words, "That _is_ some news..."

* * *

to be continued... 


	5. Chapter V

**_Arise on the Occasion_**

Chapter V

**SIN Productions**

* * *

Cye shot through the living room, excusing himself in between his guests in a hurry.

He knew where they were.

_They_ were in his kitchen.

Cye flamboyantly entered the kitchen, throwing open the door revealing the guilty party.

_They_ were enjoying his pate.

Cye's sea green eyes flared in anger, but he quickly got control of his temper. He _knew_ what Sage was trying to pull.

He was trying to make Rowen think he was going to get married...

"Sage!" Cye demanded, without a further explanation to the former Ronin Warrior of Wisdom. This didn't at all seem wise, especially of the cool and calm former swordsman...

Cye stomped his foot angrily, crossing his arms. "I'm not leaving this kitchen until you tell me what is going on here!"

Vigil lifted her eyebrows at Cye's hostility but didn't say anything, just contently ate her pate. She munched and looked over to Sage, expecting him to answer.

Sage stood up from the nook Vigil and himself were sitting at, leaving his plate mostly finished. He was about to answer Cye when somebody followed Cye into the kitchen.

"Cye I-" Sage started.

"Sage?...SAGE!" Kento's deep and hearty voice filled the kitchen, "The man of the hour! We heard you're getting married!"

Cye glared at Sage but thankfully Kento didn't notice.

Sage smiled, "Kento." He acknowledged.

"So..." Kento wanted details. He was always counted on to be blunt and straight to the point, "When's the big day?"

Cye didn't answer for them, and in fact looked at Sage with a smirk. He wanted to see how the blonde would get himself out of trouble. He continued to cross his arms with a look that read: This isn't going to work, but I'd love to see you try.

Sage tried to ignore Cye.

Surprisingly it was Vigil who spoke up. She was staring down at her ring finger, then looked up at the man Sage had called Kento. He stood a couple of inches taller then Cye, built larger then any other of Cye's friends, and had puppy dog eyes. "March." Vigil stated, quickly turning away from Kento's gaze, "It's in March."

"Wow..." he exclaimed, "Oh! I'm sorry, that's so rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself." Kento sheepishly admitted, "You must be the soon to be bride..." he smiled warmly at the red head.

"Yeah, that's _me_." Vigil forced herself to look happy. At least Kento was more friendly and outgoing then Ryo had been. It only made her wonder what Rowen would be like.

And she hoped she had the chance to find out. She offered her hand to shake, "Vigil." She introduced.

"I'm Kento, one of Sage's old buddies."

"It's nice to meet you." She concluded.

Kento chuckled good-naturedly, "I can't believe you're getting hitched!" he turned towards the blonde, "That's great Sage!" he managed, glancing back at a rather skeptical Torrent, "Don'tcha think so Cye?"

Cye snorted, but answered accordingly, "I'm _ecstatic._"

Somehow, one way or another, Kento managed to completely miss Cye Mouri's intended sarcasm. He patted Cye on the back and kept his attention on the supposedly engaged couple, "So who's the best man?"

Sage's left eye twitched inwardly and Vigil nearly choked on the pate she had been so interested in during the whole conversation. "Excuse me?" Sage tried to buy himself some time, "Repeat that for me could you Kento?"

Kento laughed, oblivious, "I said who is gonna be the best man for the weddin'?"

Vigil thought Sage's plan was going to crumble right there. It was evident Sage was stumped for an answer and she was kind of hoping Kento would see right through him so Sage's charades could be put to an end.

Sage didn't need to lie to win the approval of his friends. Vigil _knew_, maybe a sixth sense or something, that those five men were supposed to be _friends_...friends didn't care what your sexuality was or petty things like that.

Right?

Unfortunately for Vigil this Kento character had a thick skull and didn't catch on to Sage's antics.

"Well...I...I..." Sage stuttered, thinking as fast as he could. Who _would_ he pick to be his best man if he were to get married?

He had never thought about that.

On normal circumstances he would've immediately suggested Vigil. She _was_, of course, his best friend. Even awkward as it would be to have a _girl_ as a best man, he wouldn't care because she fit the description.

Ten years ago he would've picked Rowen...

Sage stiffened up at the thought.

Vigil rolled her eyes at Sage's apparent nervousness. She had thought no one saw her but apparently Cye had caught it and his disapproving look he was giving Sage turned into a disapproving _glare_.

"Cye!" Sage quickly decided on, thinking that would be the most logical answer in the given situation. "Cye's going to be my best man."

"Well!" Kento congratulated, "Now that's _two_ weddings you have been a best man Cye. But when are you yourself going to tie the knot?"

"Very funny Kento." Cye deadpanned.

Kento shrugged, then excused himself courteously from the kitchen saying he didn't want to leave his wife alone too long, but promised Vigil and Sage he would seek them out later for more details and to catch up with what Sage had been up to.

Cye followed the Chinese man, giving one last dirty look to Sage, muttering on his way out, "_You_ owe me an explanation _Seiji_."

--

Rowen splashed cold water onto his face, breathing hard. It was startling how nervous he was and he hadn't even had a glimpse of his former best friend yet. He would probably have a mental break down if he even managed to get a word in with him.

He couldn't believe he was _here_ in London with _him_. Had he completely lost his mind?

What on Earth had compelled him to fly thousands of miles across countries to attempt an apology for something that happened ten years ago?

Rowen was definitely losing his composure, his sanity.

But in the truth of it all what did he have to lose?

He had everything to gain, and nothing to lose. And he was reminded of that everyday with the thought of the swordsman.

It was all Mia's fault, Rowen sulked miserably. If _she _hadn't convinced him to come here in the first place...his mind trailed off and started thinking about a few days prior.

_Rowen munched quietly on some ginger, sitting alone at the table. The newspaper was sprawled in front of him on the tabletop, but he had lost interest in it quite some time ago._

_Mia entered the kitchen intent on a cup of coffee. She noticed the blue haired man right away but he never acknowledged her presence. He looked haggard, worn_, exhausted_...almost as if he was falling apart._

_A big difference between her husband, a former Ronin as well, who still almost looked the vibrant teenager he used to be._

_Mia just couldn't understand why Rowen was wasting his life away, and by choice. He used to enjoy living...and now... Mia didn't know what Rowen wanted._

_She shook her head and continued on towards the coffee maker._

_Rowen was on his own now, she couldn't baby him anymore. And she knew that. _

_Besides there was nothing Mia, Ryo, or _anybody_ could do for him. He had to change his life _himself_ otherwise there wouldn't be any change. Mia had great faith in Strata. He was incredibly smart, brilliant in fact. She knew he would someday find happiness, he just had to keep his eyes open..._

_After she poured herself a cup of coffee, she reached for the fridge to grab the cream when she noticed Cye's invitation. She pulled back for a moment, pondering on that thought. She turned to see Rowen starring blankly at the newspaper before him. Not reading it, but just starring..._

_She glanced back at the cordial, white and sea blue card before speaking. "You know Sage will be at Cye's Saturday." She noted matter-of-factly. She watched the archer hoping it would snap him out of his self-wallowing._

_Rowen didn't answer her. In fact he didn't even flinch at her comment._

_That didn't stop Mia, she continued, "Perhaps this is your chance to make amends Rowen. I know how much he means to you."_

_Rowen shifted uncomfortably and squirmed under Mia's gaze. Until finally he looked up at her with pleading, azure eyes. His lip trembled, much like an upset kid's, as he attempted to talk. "Mia, I-"_

_She cut him off, "I'll make the reservations today." Mia opened the fridge quickly and pulled the cream, "For three."_

Rowen splashed another handful of cold water onto his face. No, he couldn't blame Mia. Mia had good intentions and for starters, she was _right._ Rowen desperately missed Sage, it's just that...

He sighed anxiously and doubted he would be able to pull this off. He starred at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. And what he saw scared him.

He didn't want to be the person he was anymore. He didn't want to feel empty, worn out, and alone all the time. He wanted another chance, and for some reason, he thought if he won back Sage's friendship he would be given that chance.

It was a start, he supposed, in the right direction. And that was why he was here.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture what Sage Date would look like now, ten years after the last time he saw him. He was getting lost in his thoughts, when a loud thump broke him out of his daydream.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Rowen's eyes fluttered open as he heard a feminine voice timidly ask through the shut door, "Hello? Is someone in there?"

Rowen remembered that he was in Cye's bathroom and he quickly dried his hands on the peach colored towel hanging next to the sink. He reached over to the locked handle and opened the door.

Upon opening the door wider, he came eye to eye with a woman with flaming red hair. She was standing, nearly blocking the door, with her hands on her hips, "It's about time!" she scolded with a smirk, "I was starting to think someone had fallen in there and got stuck."

Rowen was at a loss for words, "Well I..."

She held up a hand, gesturing that he didn't need an explanation. "It's alright, I was just teasing."

"Oh." Rowen felt unstrung, "Uh okay."

The lady giggled, and Rowen looked at her strangely, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so _rude_." She smiled and held out her hand, "I don't believe we've met."

"You're American?" Rowen questioned, shaking hands with her.

"I am. My name's Vigil."

Rowen couldn't put his finger on it, but she acted as if she knew something that _he_ didn't. Immediately his gaze went to his fly, hoping that wasn't what she _knew_. He was relieved when it wasn't. "Rowen Hashiba."

"Hashiba?" Vigil seemed taken aback, "Isn't that Japanese?"

He nodded.

"Funny." Vigil's green eyes sparkled mischievously, "So is my fiancée. Do you know him? His name is Sage Date."

Rowen nearly fell over right then and there. He gasped for breath, shock written across his face as he started coughing violently.

"Are you okay?" Vigil immediately asked, hovering over him.

"Yeah..." Rowen wheezed, "Never better."

Vigil didn't know what to say next. She had wanted to see Rowen's reaction to Sage having a _girlfriend_ first hand, and now that she did, she didn't know what to do. She knew it was her responsibility to make Sage and Rowen friends again she just didn't know how to go about doing that.

Rowen seemed distant, but nice, but it was obvious he was lacking self-esteem. He wasn't at all what she expected. She had expected to find a charming man but in his place was a man who looked much like a tasteless beer junkie.

"So..." Vigil started uneasily, "You seem nice Rowen, I haven't really met anyone at this party who's quite like you. You're...entertaining..."

Rowen was still in complete shock. But he heard her even though his brain was working a mile a minute. "Entertaining?" hardly a word anyone had used to describe him, especially lately.

"Yeah." Vigil reassured him, "Maybe we could get a few drinks later or something..." she attempted to sound casual, but inside she doubted her plan would work.

It was all up to Rowen.

Rowen hesitated, knowing this was Sage's _fiancée_, but then again...she could somehow get him close enough to have a real conversation with Sage. He nodded, "Maybe."

"Great!" Vigil tugged at her purse, and with renewed stamina unzipped it and quickly handed Rowen her business card, "My cell number is on there." She pointed out, and then just like that she slipped past Rowen and into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, she left a startled and dazed Rowen Hashiba outside in the hallway alone to deal with his emotions.

* * *

to be continued... 


	6. Chapter VI

**_Arise on the Occasion_**

Chapter VI

**SIN Productions**

* * *

Abruptly as the party started, it ended in the same, a flurry. After the bathroom incident, Vigil stuck to Sage's side, now determined with a plan of her own. While Sage was plotting to keep Rowen jealous and distant, Vigil was scheming to get Rowen _back_ into his life.

She hooked arms with the elegant blonde man and feasted on the little cheese wedges on toothpicks Cye was generously offering her.

"What are you _doing_?" Cye rashly whispered in her ear, giving her one of his famous _disapproving_ looks.

She merely shrugged it off, and on a later chance she explained. "Cye..." when Sage was out of ear shot, "I _know_ what I am doing, okay?"

"Don't go along with Sage's little..." Cye's hands were a moving around in a flourish. It was obvious he was ticked off and frustrated with his behavior. "_Thing._" He finished.

"Don't worry Cye, you'll give yourself a hernia." Vigil snickered, and patted the Brit on the back. "I have a plan."

Cye looked skeptical but he nodded just the same, and offered her another cheese wedge.

With a grin she took the little wedge of Monterey-jack and popped it in her mouth, and with that went and found Sage again.

"Where have you been?" Sage inquired blasé.

Vigil held up a now-empty toothpick, "Cheese wedges." She answered as Sage put his arms around her. "You know I adore Cye's cooking."

"It's your own lack of cooking skills that draw you near him." Sage teased, more white wine going to his lips.

"You _eat_ my cooking Seiji Date." She counteracted, grabbing the crystalline glass from him and gulping the rest.

"Hmmm..." was Sage's reply, pondering that. "I guess it's not _that_ bad."

Vigil rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "_Thanks_." She sarcastically put, patting Sage's arm as it went around her waist. She looked up to see her best friend's face emotionless, but she knew him better then that.

She followed his gaze and it was settled on a figure across the room.

Well of course it was on _Rowen_. She would be stupid to think Sage's brain wasn't revolving around that blue haired man.

"He's not what I expected." Vigil commented absently, eyeing the perfect glass she held in her hand.

"Oh?" Sage seemed surprised. She knew he wanted to know what she meant by that, and she told him.

"Looks that is. You always described him..._differently_." She fibbed, "I have yet to talk to him."

"I'd rather you not." Sage frowned, looking down at her.

"Oh?" she mimicked him.

"Vigil..."

"Fine!" she shook her head. Sage really was impossible.

Sage's gaze didn't shift, and Vigil decided to speak Sage's brain for him. "He looks worse than you."

"Hmm..." more of Sage's vague responses.

It was the first real look Sage got of his former companion in over ten years. My how he had changed, though he could expect Rowen to be thinking similar thoughts about himself. They had both changed, and that got Sage thinking...

How much Rowen really _had_ changed.

True, the ex-Ronin of Strata did indeed look somewhat ragged. His hair was barely brushed, if it had been, and was strung out in places resembling a person waking up after a sleepless night. His frame was too skinny and his clothes hung loosely on his body.

And Sage didn't remember Rowen so pale.

Did he change that much personality wise it would be _that_ obvious? Or was it more of a subtle change?

Sage figured he probably would never know. This was as close as he dared to venture towards the blue haired man he had held higher then his own regard.

At the very _mention_ of Rowen, Sage was sporting thoughts about _that_ man he never believe would be possible again. He had thought he had tucked away those forbidden glances and dreams away in locked files, but here they were, surfacing.

Vigil shot a look over her cheese wedge to see Sage stiffen unexpectedly and shook her head. He knew what he was thinking about, and it discouraged her to see her best friend in such obvious pain and resentment.

Changing her tune, she sauntered over to him and brushed a casual hand across his cheek, "It wasn't your fault Sage. You did everything you could."

Sage's gaze locked onto hers and he could see her eyes shining. With a puzzled expression he could only nod a response.

"I envy you. You at least had the _guts_ to tell him. Some people can't even accomplish _that_." She relayed with bitterness in her voice that Sage didn't even recognize Vigil _had_.

Before Sage could question her motives, Vigil moved on, letting her fingers touch his chest as she walked away. Not even bothering to look back. Sage stared after her, a blank expression on his face.

On the inside though, he was swirl of emotions. Twisting hypothesis's in his head for the reason of Vigil's sudden mood swing, but they only served to confuse the blonde man further.

--

It was Vigil's turn to retreat to the bathroom. In a hoarse gasp and a sudden slap to the forehead she slammed the door shut and leaned against the frame, letting her figure slip silently to the floor.

_Why_ did she let that slip? That was the most idiotic thing she had ever done!

"I'm a fool." She murmured miserably, wanting to hit her head on the wall, but refrained herself from doing so. Causing attention to herself at the present moment wasn't exactly something she wanted to do.

Kicking at the bathroom rug she sent the blue fuzzy mat flying towards the other side of the room.

Now what was Sage going to think of her? It was almost out in the open her _true_ feelings for the man, and any kind of feelings for Sage beside "friendship" was strictly prohibited. He had made that much clear to her since the day she met him.

He didn't like women in _that_ way, and if he was to like them in _that_ way, it most definitely wouldn't be her. She was a loud mouthed, blunt, stubborn, hot tempered woman. And Vigil could just see Sage with a caring girl who was patient, kind, and light hearted.

Or even with that tattered man with blue hair, but not _her_. She had nothing to offer Sage that he would find appealing, and that's what made it hurt even more.

She had been so good in keeping her feelings bottled up that she had just accidentally let the truth finally slip. Besides, she was content in the way things were now. Even if she couldn't have him as a lover, she could at least be his friend and spend all the time she could with him...

_That is_, Vigil sulked,_ he finally moves on and finds somebody to actually share his life with. I'm just the temporary support group until he finds a permanent one._

Feeling trapped and ashamed and most importantly guilty, she kept to herself, thoughts of her selfishness running through her head.

How could she have done that to Sage? He was more observant than any other person she knew so she was _sure_ he caught on to what she had so fervently hinted. He had so much to deal with right now, thinking about _Rowen_, he didn't have the time to worry or _pity_ her little bubble of emotions for him. And she knew it.

Why, oh why did she have to fall for him? She had so assured herself those emotions for him were just a simple crush, and nothing more. When had they bloomed into love and why did she have to love _him_? It just wasn't fair.

She couldn't have Sage and that's what made her want him _more._

--

Cye had an eagle's eye, or so that is what Kento liked to refer to his watchful tactics. It was good to be the observer, Cye always told himself. He always caught on to things about people he was sure they thought nobody knew of. Not even Sage.

And to get by Sage was a feat in itself. For that man _always _knew what was going on. Even if he didn't act like it, he had some strange sixth sense.

Cye _knew_ what Sage was pulling off tonight was wrong. Besides the fact he was lying to his friends he would in the end make a fool of himself. But perhaps that was a lesson Sage needed to be taught, and then things could finally resume to normal.

And maybe in the aftermath Sage and Rowen would find themselves friends again, or on a higher note, more than friends.

The first hint of tension had occurred when Sage had come up with this so-called brilliant plan of his, to trick Ryo, Mia, Kento, and Rowen into believing he was getting married to Vigil.

Cye couldn't understand why Vigil had accepted. He knew it was against her morals to fool people to believe things that weren't true, but at the snap of Sage's fingers, she was lying alongside with him.

And then it dawned on him. That way she had just so readily offered her help to Sage.

She had tried to help him, and he knew she was probably having the inner struggle of a lifetime. He had caught her talking to Rowen earlier, and knew she was plotting in some way to repair a bond between those two that still existed.

But Cye couldn't help but notice the extra twinkle in her eyes, the extra lift in her smile, the small signs that lead him to believe what he could only assume was more than just friendship for the unsuspecting Sage Date.

His suspicions were confirmed when he had heard Vigil distinctly say, "_I envy you. You at least had the guts to tell him. Some people can't even accomplish that._"

A tiny smile crept its way onto Torrent's face and he couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips. It was so _ironic_ that he couldn't help but find the whole situation amusing.

Rowen was lost without Sage, even though Rowen considered himself a heterosexual, he couldn't get past the loss of the blonde man.

Sage was in love with Rowen, and everybody knew it even though it was only mentioned in shadows and in quiet whispers as to not disturb the respectable businessman. Even after all this time, Sage still had that look for Rowen.

Vigil played the heartfelt position of Sage's loyal best friend only to be caught up in the moment and finally felt herself falling for the one man she adored. Trying her best to actually help the two, she can't push her own feelings aside.

Cye on the other hand, had his problems of his own. That only seemed to be wrapped up in theirs as well.

"Yes." He said to no one in particular, and blew his bangs out of his face, "It is all too _ironic_."

--

Mia Koji-Sanada hugged one of the long lost Ronin Warriors warmly, "This was an absolutely wonderful night Cye!" she congratulated on the success of his party.

Cye smiled, but Mia caught a sign of tension in his shoulders. But she quickly shrugged her worries away when he resumed his normal attitude, "I am utterly glad you made it! It was such a surprise!"

Mia laughed lightly and with another hug, "We'll have to do this again soon."

"I agree." And shot a look over to Mia's shoulder to her friend-in-tow.

When Mia had suggested it was getting late and it was time to leave to Rowen, he was more than happy to oblige and get out of an uncomfortable atmosphere. But when they were actually trekking out the door, Rowen seemed to linger a bit behind. As if he was uncertain he was leaving on acceptable terms.

And everyone understood why, and in respect of Strata, they let him be.

"We'll still be here for a few more days." Mia reminded Cye in a tone hoping he would catch on to her drift.

He did, and he was _far_ ahead of her. "Indeed." He openly grinned. "We will have to see what happens." And with that Cye Mouri waved as his friends and former comrades walked the hallway to the elevator.

Cocking his head to his side, he shook it, closing the door behind him. He wondered what would happen in these few days...

And he could only anticipate. Either in excitement...or in dread. An anxious aurora surrounded him, almost fogging his mind. "Have to wait to see what happens..." he reminded himself quietly.

--

Sage stayed on the balcony by himself when Cye had said his farewells to Ryo, Kento, and Rowen. It had seemed like the appropriate thing to do.

Ryo and Kento sought him out earlier and hugged him awkwardly, saying their good-byes. He wondered if they still thought of him as queer ever since he revealed his true feelings. Or if the awkwardness was caused by his long absence from their lives.

Sage sighed and wondered if coming here had been such a good idea. Now that he had seen Rowen Hashiba things seemed so..._different_ was the only word Sage was able to think of. He couldn't pin point the exact moment when things changed, but going back to his ways before were going to be harder then ever.

Sage gripped the balcony and within seconds he could feel his grip loosen as he let out a breath. Despite everything Rowen had done to him, despite that he had belittled him and thrown him out with just the tone in his voice on that one fateful day, he still _felt_ for the blue haired man.

Even after all these years Sage could still see what he saw in him so long ago. His brilliant azure eyes that held so much mystery and knowledge and especially curiosity. Though they had dulled slightly, Sage figured with time, they still contained so much depth that Sage wished he could understand.

He could've stared into them for hours upon hours. Only guessing what was going through the mind of the one man he could admire from afar. Never close...

Rowen of course was not a creature he could have been too close too. He always seemed intimidated by relationships and anybody prying into his affairs. He was a personal person who loved his privacy, and Sage wished he could be that one person to get Rowen to open up. To open up to what he was missing.

Sage himself had once been that closed up person. Wishing for nothing more than to be left alone, but now...now things were different. Though things were harder, opening up had been the best thing for him by far...it had opened up a world he had thought never existed.

True people were still cruel and dark hearted, it still didn't shadow the people who were full of life and willing to share it with him.

Sage figured it was yet another reason he had left Toyouma in his past. He had changed so much his friends would probably never believe it was him. Tonight he had stayed calm, distant, and cool just to keep them off his back. He was tired of questioning and besides-

"Sage?" came a timid voice from behind him.

Sage turned around and was surprised at how shaken Vigil looked. "Vigil?" he asked, his tone full of concern.

Vigil cringed visibly, "Uh Sage I am kind of ready to go home." She murmured, averting her eyes.

He looked at her confused, he didn't understand this behavior of hers. "Yeah sure. Just let me go get my keys and Cye." He blurted, watching her.

Vigil nodded and felt odd under his scrutinizing gaze. She then turned on her heel and headed inside.

Sage blinked, noticing that Vigil too, would never be the same. He kind of figured what was wrong with her. He knew he should've never asked her to pretend to be his wife. She probably thought really low of him right now.

The whole night seemed to backfire in his face, but Sage Date never gave up. Even when things were so bleak that he had to rely on nothing and nobody, Sage would never let his head hang low.

* * *

to be continued... 


	7. Chapter VII

**_Arise on the Occasion_**

Chapter VII

**SIN Productions**

* * *

Her cell rang in her purse right in the middle of lunch. "Go figure." She smiled at Sage politely, "It never fails you get interrupted mid-chew." She hastily snatched the device from her purse and abruptly answered it. "Hello?"

Sage watched her curiously as her eyes widened when the conversation continued. He slowly spooned his soup into his mouth and bent his head back to get a better look at her.

"Um oh _hi!_ No you didn't catch me at a bad time." she tried desperately to act somewhat normal in front of her best friend. "I didn't think you would actually call me." She admitted, "So did you think about my proposition?"

She looked up at Sage and caught his eye. She swallowed hard.

"Great!" she choked back, "Sure, sounds good. I'll see you at 6." And with that slammed the phone closed.

As if on cue, Sage asked, "Who was that?"

She plastered a smile on her face and slowly brought a spoonful of chowder to her lips. "Oh just someone returning my phone call for an interview. It looks like I'm going to be working late tonight."

Sage dismissed the weird behavior and thankfully changed the topic.

--

It was highly unlikely that Vigil radiated nervousness, usually nothing phased the American woman. Speaking in front of large gatherings? Not a problem. Meeting a boyfriend's parents? With ease. Having a drink with Sage's ex-best friend? She was about to have a nervous breakdown.

And Rowen Hashiba had yet to arrive.

It had been nearly five hours ago when she had picked up her cell phone at lunch with Sage. Yesterday the idea of getting Sage and Rowen to be friends again seemed simple enough. But today, well today was a different story. She was having second thoughts, wondering rationally if she was even capable of getting past both of their thick skulls and getting them just to _forget_ and _forgive_.

Pushing doubt to the back of her throat, she was very surprised Rowen hadn't lost her number and had called her. Lucky _her_, Rowen accepted the drink invitation, probably having nothing better planned on his schedule. He aversely suggested the bar in the hotel and she had hastily accepted, eager to get off the phone with him.

And here she was at the so-called Jive Bar.

--

Every day seemed like a monotonous routine that he performed now almost puppet-like. Though he had bravely picked up the shards of his life that _he_ so carelessly shattered and had tried wearisomely to piece them back together.

Yet there was no glue and tape to fix what _he_ had destroyed.

There was no person or thing to take _his_ place.

Five minutes, that was all it had taken. Five minutes for Rowen's life to crumble right before his eyes, five minutes to lose everything he had ever held dear.

He walked dazed down the hotel hall and into the elevator, slowly going through the motions of life. He was surprised, no shocked that Vigil, Sage's own fiancée had invited him for a drink. It seemed almost surreal, like he was living some kind of awkward dream and just floated through to see how the outcome would be.

With a ding the elevator doors opened up to the lobby and the hustle and bustle of the main floor seemed to swallow Rowen up. He gingerly made his way through the crowd and spotted the bar he had visited the night before.

He had been nervous and stressed to the point of breakdown after leaving Cye's house. Thankfully Rowen had his own hotel room and no one noticed when he slipped out a little after midnight and caught up on a couple of shots at the Black Horse Pub.

Pausing outside the bar he wondered why in the world Vigil even wanted to have a drink with him. She was gorgeous, and well, taken. And it wasn't usually custom for near-married women to be having drinks with somebody other then their betrothed. Then for a second Rowen panicked.

What if Vigil _knew_? What if she actually knew what happened on that one fateful day when he flipped out and basically ran Sage out of Japan? What if she wanted to scold him, or remind him that he wouldn't even be invited to the wedding?

Rowen's outward features sagged at the thought. Perhaps her cheery attitude last night had been a façade and she just wanted somewhere private to lay it on him thick and clear- that he was unwanted here in London and that Sage never wanted to see him again.

People passed Rowen by without a thought while the 28-year-old mentally kicked himself again and again for his past behavior towards Sage. Sage had been the best friend he had ever had. Sage had always been there for him, no matter what. And it was Rowen's own stupidity that drove him away.

Almost teary eyed he focused on not breaking down. Instead he mustered up what courage he had and walked through the entrance to the Black Horse Pub. If Vigil wanted to scream and yell at him for what an idiot he had been, then so be it. It was the least he could do for Sage.

--

"He left ten minutes ago?" Cye's astound voice echoed in the hotel room. "Where in the world was he going? He doesn't know anybody in London."

"Said he was going to grab a drink." Mia informed him, looking a little worried, and a little annoyed. "That's all he does anymore! Drink drink drink!"

"_Well_..." Cye started but was cut off by Ryo.

"I don't think this visit to England is doing him any good."

Cye ignored the statement, very aware _why_ Rowen was having trouble enjoying his vacation time. "Perhaps I should go look for him." He offered.

"Nah." Ryo stated, "He's better off just being left alone when he's in one of his moods. You'd have to drag him back here kicking and screaming and then he'd just run off again to a different tavern."

Cye didn't say anything, just took in the news of the once cheerful blue haired archer with a frown.

"It was good to see Sage." Mia changed the subject, focusing on the good. "He looks like he's happy here in London, and he's changed a great deal."

Ryo nodded, agreeing with his wife. "It's almost as if he barely remembered who we are! He didn't speak two sentences to us without acting like he was being badgered!"

Cye didn't have an answer to that. "I guess he has changed." And left it at that. "I'm going to go find Rowen." He decided, "I thought it would be nice if the lot of us went and had some chow."

--

The room was smoky, almost to the point where it was becoming a pain to keep looking across the room to see if he had finally arrived. But at the present moment, he hadn't.

So she kept at her margarita, nervously stirring the colorful straw around in the fruity concoction until it was slushy and melted. Running a hand through her hair she felt eyes burning into her and she glanced to her left to see an overweight English man staring, or drooling, at her.

She ignored him and ordered another drink.

Vigil began to lightly tap her long fingernails on the bar counter, sighing to herself and wondering why she was still here waiting for somebody she didn't even know.

It had long since turned boring, being alone in a bar isn't exactly what she would put on her fun list. Yawning and trying to stay attentive, she ordered another round.

She swiveled in her barstool and changed her perspective. She tried to get engrossed in what was playing on the tellie, but she was getting more and more annoyed with the startling realization that she had been stood up. She grabbed her margarita off the counter and mentally began calling Rowen different names; sure as shit Sage was right about the bastard. He really was an ass!

Vigil called for her tab and paid the bartender with a grudge. She grabbed her coat and sulked out of the cocktail lounge in an unladylike way. How dare that overindulged, stuck up fucker-

Vigil blinked.

Somehow in the corner of her eye she had spotted a familiar face looking through the open door of the bar. Turning fully around, she took a second look to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

As he continued to search the sea of people, Vigil wondered who he was looking for. Walking back towards the bar, she called out, "Cye!"

Immediately Cye turned around, bumping his head into the door in the process. Rubbing the back of his skull he smiled warmly as Vigil neared. "Vigil what are you doing here?" he seemed confused.

That's when she realized she blew her cover. "I was uh, just um..." and he gave her a look that told her he wouldn't believe a word she said. She tried any ways. "Stopping for a drink on the way home?"

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England." He returned flatly.

"Okay well I _did_ stop for a drink." She reassured him.

"The whole truth my dear." Cye demanded.

"Look Cye," Vigil didn't really want to explain herself, but it looked as though she'd have to. "I'm not happy with Sage's brash decision to make me his make-believe wife either. So I bumped into Rowen last night and I gave him my number and asked him to go with me for a drink and then he called me earlier and I had this brilliant plan to get him and Sage talking and then the bastard never showed up and..." She seemed to talk a mile a minute.

"You gave Rowen your phone number?" the surprises kept coming for Cye.

"Yes." Vigil repeated miserably, "I gave Rowen my phone number."

"And he _actually_ called you?"

"Yes! He actually called me!"

For a minute the two were silent. Cye being speechless and Vigil being irked she had to repeat herself to get Cye to believe her.

Shaking off her agitation, Vigil broke the silence. "Well enough about why I'm here, why are you here?"

"I was looking for Rowen myself, actually." Cye began, "But if I remember correctly this hotel has two lounges. The Jive and the Black Horse Pub, which is on the other side."

"_Two_ bars?" she exasperated.

"Yes two. In fact Mia told me Rowen left his hotel room about," he checked his watch, "A half hour ago."

"Oh. So he _did_ go to meet me." She had a mirthless tone.

Cye nodded, "Let's go find him."

As Cye began to walk, Vigil grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Wait a second. We can't just both go waltzing in there. He'll think it's a setup." She thought out loud, "And I really don't want to waste this trip Rowen has made. You know coming all the way out from Japan. Why I bet we couldn't arrange another chance meeting with Sage Date and Rowen Hashiba even if we tried to!"

"What are you saying?" Cye obviously picked up on the impishness in her voice.

"You know Rowen really did come all this way..." she smiled to herself and fished for her cell phone in her purse. "Better make it worth while."

--

Vigil had been acting strange ever since yesterday. Usually it took three to four times for her alarm clock to go off before she would beat it to oblivion and get up in the morning. Sage was surprised to find her up before even him. When he had gone downstairs he found her at the nook sipping a cup of coffee and offering one to him. Usually it was the other way around.

Then there had been the odd phone call when they had met up for lunch at Cafe Tera Cotta. It wasn't rare for her to receive calls during lunch but when she did she would go off in a ten-minute explanation about her clients and upcoming interviews. She barely said a word and even cut lunch short exiting in a fuss.

Sage couldn't blame her. He probably would be acting the same, if not worse, if Vigil had decided to try and execute a huge fib to her friends by saying Sage and her were getting married.

It came as a relief when Vigil called him right after he was getting off work and asked him if he would like to join her for a drink at a bar.

"My client never showed." She had elucidated, "So I kind of kept ordering drinks thinking it would pass the time by and now I'm a little sloshed. There are creepy old lechers about undressing me with their eyes and its starting to freak me out but I can't drive. I need a drinking companion..."

"Or a designated driver." Sage had chuckled and promised to be there in ten minutes.

The Black Horse Pub was located inside a hotel and Sage found it easy. He wandered through the hotel weaving easily in and out of the crowd flow. He strode with his hands in the pockets of his slacks, whistling the last song he heard in his car.

He was thankful he had survived last night. He knew he wouldn't see his old comrades for the rest of their visit and it eased his mind. Sure they thought he was marrying Vigil, but he already had a plan. All he to do was convince Cye to pass word in a couple of months that they mutually called off the wedding.

From now on Sage would make a point to avoid all functions that included Ryo, Kento, and Rowen. Granted he missed them terribly, it was just better if he avoided them completely. Sure they had good times in the past, but they were different people- too different to ever rekindle that old friendship they once had.

The blonde curiously entered the pub and made his way to the end of the bar where Vigil had instructed she would be sitting. She had something about a blinking Amstel sign right above her.

Sage stopped dead in his tracks and froze.

Before he could even comprehend what kind of situation he had just walked into, or even contemplate different ways to murder Vigil, the words were out of his mouth. "Fuck."

He couldn't just up and run out of the bar now. _He_ had already spotted him and was just staring at him as if Sage had the plague.

Out of all the people to run into he had to run into Rowen fucking Hashiba.

He was sure Vigil was to blame and Sage closed his eyes in an effort to remain calm and not utter a string of curses that would've impressed even the Warlords.

There was nothing Sage could do about it, he would just have to suck it up and at least say hello. And then as soon as opportunity would allow, get the hell out of there.

--

Rowen was drunk. It had only taken 7 consecutive shots of tequila. He had lost track of time and was positive that Miss Vigil had been a no-show. At least his night wasn't completely wasted and he had a perfectly good opportunity to get tipsy.

The bar was beginning to get crowded but he didn't mind the extra company. It wasn't like anybody tried to strike a conversation with him, they left him to himself.

He could care less and ordered another round.

Turning around he brought the shot to his lips and gulped it down, taking it like a pro. As his stomach began to digest the drink, he turned around and was about to order another when...

His azure eyes widened in literal shock. His mouth immediately dropped open and he blinked a couple of times to make sure it wasn't an illusion and this wasn't turning into a nightmare.

There no more than five feet from Rowen was a business-casual Sage Date staring back.

--

"So what do you think?" Vigil's stake out spot by the bathroom was the perfect view of Rowen and Sage's unsuspecting reunion. "Good or bad?"

"So far I'm not sure." Cye was right behind her.

"Well its up to them now. We've done all we could." There was sadness in her voice that Cye picked up on and glanced over at the young woman.

"You don't think they'll make up?" he asked.

"Oh! No, its not that." She chided, "I'm sure they will." She reassured.

For a second Cye studied her as she watched her best friend and his crush start to talk.

Softly, and gently Cye coaxed, "You love him don't you?"

It didn't faze Vigil when he asked such an intruding question. Her gaze never shifted and in the quietest voice Cye ever heard her use she sheepishly said, "He's my best friend, of course I love him."

"No use bullshitting with me dear." He smiled and felt her pain, "I have the talent to see through all bullshit. Lucky Sage here didn't try to trick me with his whole marriage."

Vigil sighed but didn't say anything.

"I understand." Cye finalized.

"I wish Rowen could see what a wonderful and extraordinary person Sage is. He's so lucky he has Sage's undivided love and yet he just threw it away like it was nothing all those years ago."

"I think Rowen understands now. It just took time." And feeling a bit brave with her back turned to him, he added, "You know you're pretty wonderful yourself Vigil."

She looked back a startled expression on her face, but she smiled gratefully. "Thank you Cye. Thank you."

* * *

to be continued... 


	8. Chapter VIII

**_Arise on the Occasion_**

Chapter VIII

**SIN Productions**

* * *

The slow strum of jazz slowly filtered through the noise of the bar. A soothing beat that seemed to calm even the high strung.

Rowen could make out the music despite the chaos erupting in his brain. The click-clack from the pool tables seemed to be drowning in the crowd; the idle chatter from strangers was suddenly drowned out by the steady pounding of his heart.

He swallowed hard.

"Sage!" he barely choked out, unable to hide the surprise in his tone. "Um..." he seemed to lose his voice, his words coming out in a barely audible squeak. "Would you like a drink?" it was the first thing he could think of and probably the most appropriate. He gestured with his hands for the equally startled blonde to sit down.

Sage blinked accordingly, but said nothing. Slowly he comprehended Rowen's offer and looked as if any minute he would turn and walk away.

Rowen expected his old friend to bolt, leaving him no explanation on why he just happened to be in the bar at Rowen's hotel. And he wouldn't have put a single ounce of blame on him if he left, nor would he be angry. And so the man once responsible for partaking in the destruction of a demon named Talpa waited for a response from the ever-mysterious Halo.

Eventually Sage took the seat offered, which was the most shocking event of the evening. Without missing a beat the blonde called to the bartender for a cocaine shooter.

Strata was clueless how to strike up conversation. There was words unsaid and he was unsure how to go about bringing them up. And he hadn't spoken to his friend for over ten years and didn't even know the things that interested him anymore. He supposed he had changed, more than he put out, and Rowen figured himself to be the same closed-minded bastard that broke the bond they shared.

Sage was given his drink and Rowen watched curiously as he delicately sipped at it. His eyes wandered back to the last shot he ordered, still on the counter untouched.

The continuing lack of discussion made Rowen's stomach churn. Here he was given a once in a lifetime opportunity to make amends and apologize, and he was tongue-tied. The irony of it all was sickening; the most outspoken Ronin unable to even utter a word.

Rowen silently chided himself a coward. He could battle the Dynasty without fear in his heart but he couldn't talk with his best friend.

Closing his eyes he wished he had the wisdom and courage Sage possessed. Even after all these years he still idolized the twenty-nine year old even though they remained out of contact.

"I'm sorry." It didn't come out the way he would've liked it, but the meaning was the same. "I'm sorry for all the bullshit I put ya through Seiji. You didn't deserve that, from anybody, especially from me. I broke your trust and reacted without thinking, lashing out. You were and still _are_ the most important person in my life." His speech came out more slowly, "I understand if you still don't want to talk to me. Completely."

He kept his gaze on the untouched full shot glass still in front of him. There was silence, unbearable silence. And at that moment Rowen would've given _anything_ to know what Sage was thinking.

But Sage said nothing. And the strums of bar music came back to Rowen's ears.

Shifting uncomfortably on the stool, he nervously looked up to see Sage doing exactly what he had been doing. Staring at his now empty shot.

With the silence continuing, the blue-haired man felt the rejection full-force. He hung his head low and sighed loud enough for him to hear.

"Ya know," Rowen continued softly, "Ever since that day things for me have never been the same. Everything's different. I hate it." He managed to leave a few English pounds for a tip. "Congrats' on getting' engaged. I'm glad you're happy." He pushed off the stool, "At least one of us is. See ya 'round Sage."

And with that Rowen Hashiba left the Black Horse Pub.

--

Sage heard and _felt_ Rowen's words ringing in his ears. They kept repeating in his head like some damned broken record. He cursed Vigel over and over again, already planning the longest lecture of her life. But he couldn't blame her even though he desperately wanted to. In fact he could've almost burst with shock, and perhaps joy at hearing those words Rowen confessed. He had wanted to hear them for ten long agonizing years. He had _needed_ to hear them.

It felt like Sage had just won a battle long thought hopeless and lost. His burdens were lifted and his chest free of that tightening feeling whenever he thought about Toyoma and all he had lost.

And now he didn't know what to do. Sure he was victorious, having had Rowen's apology. But he knew things still weren't fixed between the two of them.

In one hand he could continue his life the way it was since he left Japan. He had his job, he had Vigel, and most importantly he was safe from the turmoil in his heart.

In the other he could sincerely accept Rowen's apology uniting the five friends and take a risk jeopardizing everything he had worked so hard for: independence from Toyoma. But independence wasn't everything, he chided, perhaps even overrated.

And then there was serious doubt. A lot of doubt.

Sage looked over at Rowen's abandoned drink, picked it up, and tipped it back.

--

"You're right. I couldn't find them." Cye was back up in Ryo and Mia's hotel room.

Immediately Ryo's eyebrows shot up, "Them? I thought you were looking for Rowen."

"Oh!" Cye certainly was flustered, "I meant Rowen. Couldn't find the chum. Looks like he up and bloody disappeared." He covered quickly, "But Vigel was in the area and she decided she'd join us for dinner."

Vigel seemed out of it. Without much emotion she said, "Hi. Nice to see you guys again."

Mia smiled politely, "Have a long day?" she inquired.

She snapped out of it, "Yeah... Days in the newspaper industry seem to get longer and longer."

Mia agreed with a nod.

"So," Cye changed the subject, "Why don't we get Kento and Mei and head out for some grub?"

--

"Rowen!"

There seemed to be a voice calling after him but he quickly dismissed it as an alcoholic delusion. He kept walking through the hotel, his attention on leaving and finding another pub as soon as possible.

"Rowen!"

This time he stopped dead in his tracks. The voice seemed to be real enough but he couldn't quite bring himself to turn around.

Finally the voice caught up, "Rowen!" it was directly behind him but still Rowen didn't believe it was there. He didn't believe it until there was a very real hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to turn around or am I going to have to talk to your back?"

Rowen spun around and came inches away from Sage. His mouth went dry and he squeaked out, "Sage?"

For a minute the two men said nothing, just breathed in the situation one breath at a time.

Rowen could hardly believe his luck, "Does this mean you might consider forgiving me?"

Sage seemed to fidget for a moment but to Rowen's surprise he held out his hand for Rowen to shake. "Forgive and forget, that's the saying, right?"

"Well some things you really ought to not forgive people for-"

"Shut up Rowen. I swear, sometimes I wonder if you are more stubborn than I am."

"Ya think?" Rowen's smile seemed to nearly break his face. He held out his hand and Sage grasped it.

Sage shook his head, "I can't believe you're really in London."

"Hey I can't believe you actually forgave this baka!"

"Hey." Sage shrugged, playing cool. "When I go to Heaven I'm on the A list." He pointed to his former comrade, "You on the other hand might be on the B list."

"Haha." Rowen joked.

The two reconciled best friends grinned and couldn't help but stare at each other as the world around them continued without a glance in their direction.

--

Vigel wanted to officially die. The little shindig Cye had chosen for dinner had possibly the slowest service she had ever seen. It didn't seem to faze anyone else, save herself. She was currently biting her fingernails down to the quick as Cye animatedly began discussing further plans for her and Sage's wedding. It was obvious the Brit was trying to break her, nearly successful getting her to confess Sage's lie.

Vigel made a promise to Sage and vowed not to break it though Cye was making her feel horribly guilty for lying to Sage's friends.

"Yes..." Cye hissed, glancing over at her. Only an hour before he had been warm-hearted and shockingly caring about Vigel's feelings, and now he seemed to be turning on her. "She _loves_ artichoke hearts. I have this one recipe made with ricotta cheese. It would be a perfect hors d'oeuvre for the wedding."

Without thinking Vigel replied, "Sage hates artichokes."

"Oh I'm sure I can concoct an alternative." Cye's cheery voice wanted to make Vigel hurl.

Her make-haste smile quickly turned into a frown.

While Vigel was sending Cye glares, Mia piped up, "Have you picked a dress out yet, my dear?"

Vigel sighed miserably, "No."

"Well I think tomorrow is a perfect day to start looking." Mia announced, ready to help the young girl. "Why don't you and I pick one out? I know a lot about weddings since Ryo and I planned ours."

"Great." Vigel deadpanned. Without glancing up she added, "Excuse me I'm going to find the ladies room."

--

The cool water was a nice change from the interrogating questions dinner had turned into. She only hoped Rowen had better luck with Sage than she herself was having. She took her time in the bathroom, gingerly fixing her make-up, and generally stalling for time. Before she knew it she had spent ten rewarding minutes from her dinner party and suddenly the dread started to swallow her, knowing she had to go back.

She was amusing herself with the automatic sink when she heard a knock on the door.

Vigel gave into the inevitable, grumbling the entire way.

"Mm?" she stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Vigel come out of there, would ya dear?" it was Cye.

"No I'm rather fond of this here bathroom." She spat back, annoyed to no end.

Cye seemed stunned at her lash out, but didn't give up. "Oh come, come. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time tonight. You don't deserve it." He seemed sheepish. "It's just that I don't like lying to my friends, they are good people you know."

"Well don't look at me like its my fault!" she closed the door, ignoring the hurt look on Cye's face.

"Vigel!" he knocked again.

"Leave me be!" she cried back, just wanting peace.

"Aren't you even going to come back to dinner? The waiter is ready to take our order." Cye tried softly.

"Thanks to you I've lost my appetite."

Cye gave in and pushed the door open to the girl's bathroom, and walked in with his arms crossed.

Vigel looked up from playing with the faucet again to see Cye standing in the girl's room, looking rather pissed off.

She burst out laughing.

"You should see yourself Cye, really." She chuckled.

He laughed as well, understanding her point of view completely. "Are you coming back now?"

She giggled more, "Well I suppose." And then poked him in the ribs, "Just leave the fuckin' wedding alone will you? You're driving me crazy!"

Just as Cye was about to reply, an older English woman walked into the bathroom and nearly had a heart attack at seeing a male in the ladies restroom.

"Young man! What are you doing in here!?" her voice echoed off the walls.

Vigel and Cye bailed out of the bathroom in fits of laughter.

--

She let out an exhausted sigh the moment she reached the house she shared with Sage and of course, her darling Puck. None of the lights were on and she was surprised Sage had already turned in. It was unlike him to be in bed at such an early hour of 10, at least by his standards. She had hoped she could extricate some details out of the stubborn man before he would start ranting and raving about how she had deliberately tricked him into meeting Rowen at the hotel's pub.

Timidly she climbed the stairs to the second story. She stopped directly in front of Sage's room and for a long time couldn't conjure up the courage to knock on his door. Minutes passed and Vigil remained hand up in the air, centimeters away from the wood and still she seemed frozen. Mixed emotions ran through her head and for the first time since she had moved to Europe she felt guilty for dragging Sage into something against his will. Granted it had become a habitual habit to manipulate Sage to get her way, she didn't realize how incredibly selfish she had always been to him. Partly out of fun (and to see if he would comply), and partly for her unspoken feelings for him.

She _loved_ Sage and she supposed Sage knew the truth deep down under his cold exterior. He just failed to think that she was capable of falling for someone..._hard_.

But she was _trying_ to be unselfish by pushing Sage to patch his relationship up with Rowen. She knew, yes she knew Sage still harbored an undying love for his ex-best friend and that they had a bond so perplexing and rare that she should've kissed her own hopes goodbye. She could never compete.

She had so many worries and doubts now that she never had before. Before this there was a carefree relationship between Sage and her that she cherished more than she had cherished anything before. In her life prior to stumbling haphazardly into thee Sage Date she felt empty, incomplete and for a short while in her hectic life she felt..._normal_. As if written in the stars she was supposed to meet Sage.

That was love, wasn't it? When you meet someone and you saw no one but them in your future.

But Rowen. Rowen fucking Hashiba. He had to come and ruin what simple plan she had etched for her and Sage. Sure it wasn't a real relationship, but her friendship to Sage meant more then anything to her. She had nothing against the gruff blue haired man; in fact it was quite the contrary, she was even beginning to have the start of respect for him. After all he did go through the trouble of calling her and agreeing to meet up with her, and she already knew it was for Sage's sake.

And Sage loved _him_, not Vigil. That was enough for her.

Slouching noticeably she let her hand drop and she felt like she was losing a battle that could never be won. Sage loved Rowen, that was that.

Lifting her hand she inspected the ring Sage had loaned her and daydreamed about the temporary title that came with it: fiancée.

Everything seemed like such a disaster but in the midst of it all Cye still continued to have hope. Cye had high expectations for his friends. He was sure Sage would come to his senses and set everything right in the end. He assured her Sage's friends would forgive her for the lies and if there was any blame it would be put on Sage himself. Rowen would supposedly break free from his self-inflicted wounds and emerge from his shell to be the Rowen everyone knew before Sage left Japan.

And then the story would end, Vigil thought sourly. Sage and Rowen would be the best of friends again and the five armor bearers would finally be reunited. No doubt Sage would move back to Toyoma to be with his friends and family forgetting the measly ten years he had lived in London. And most importantly forget Vigil. Oh he might call once in a blue moon to unconsciously and subtly brag how glorious his life was in Japan. He might even send a card on Christmas, if his secretary remembers.

Vigil gave up the thought of rudely awakening him in an attempt to talk and suddenly became blinded by angry tears. She leaned against the wall and slid to the carpet a crying, emotional mess.

Oh how she suddenly hated happy endings.

* * *

to be continued... 


	9. Chapter IX

**_Arise on the Occasion_**

Chapter IX

**SIN Productions**

* * *

Everything about England was affable and extremely inviting. A type of pleasantness that lingered on for hours and hours, from the moment Mia Koji-Sanada awoke in the sound arms of her handsome husband to the afterglow of sexual play where Ryo would tease her incessantly about how she was too good for him.

In short Cye's charming invitation to scour Britain had been a wonderful idea indeed. With Ryo holding her hand protectively she smiled to herself and gazed at the lethal sharks that swam languidly around the huge aquarium tank. The aquatic glow radiated around the dark room casting shadows on the faces of Cye, Kento, Mei, Ryo, and herself who stood in awe staring at the huge creatures.

It had been Cye's idea, not surprisingly, to visit London's Aquarium this morning and the trip had been going perfectly. Although both Sage and Vigil had to return to work that morning, and Rowen had opted to sleeping in (claiming it wasn't worth losing sleep to see fish at the ungodly hour of eleven in the morning) the five of them were enjoying themselves immensely. The group had seen hundreds of types of fish: large, small, and ranging from every color of the rainbow and it wasn't only Cye who was intrigued by the underwater life.

Ryo couldn't tear his eyes away from the happy fish, a massive grin on his warm features as he attempted to name every one he saw. (Of course he quickly grew tired of this game as he realized how many fish the aquarium supported.) Kento and Mei trailed behind Cye, Ryo, and Mia due to it being Mei's first visit to an aquarium and Kento, being a patient and eager teacher, was pointing out each fish and reading its facts to his helplessly intrigued wife.

When Mei inquired more information about a certain creature or two, Kento would look up with a goofy grin to Cye for more help. And Cye would politely relay a short bio of each requested fish, which was for him an understatement since Cye was a walking aquatic tour-guide.

But it was the politeness that worried Mia. It seemed to clip her as odd. Normally Cye was bounding with energy at the mention of sea-life, but today he was preoccupied and restless. He didn't linger at any of the exhibits and most importantly he rarely participated in any of their conversations.

Ryo and Kento seemed to be oblivious to Cye's plight, but that wasn't anything out of the norm. The two of them were the slowest to comprehend other's feelings besides their own. Out of the five Ronins Cye of course was the keenest. Sage was pretty much a mind-reader as well, but when his own emotions or problems got in the way it boggled his intuition to the point that it was rendered useless. With a motherly frown she patiently waited the better of the day to grab a choice interview with Cye to discuss what was bothering him. And an hour and half later her patience paid off as Kento, Mei, and Ryo sauntered into a gift shop.

With a bottle of water in his hand, Cye timidly drank from the bottle as he located a vacant spot to sit down on the edge of a water fountain. Mia was hot on his heels, and just as he sat down she grabbed a spot beside him without a word. For a moment or two the pair was silent, with Mia watching various passerby's whisk coins with secret wishes into the fountain.

Cye blatantly stared at his drink.

Calmly, trying not to draw Cye into an argument, she merely started an open conversation with a gentle, "How are you doing?"

She seemed to catch Cye off-guard a little, as his eyes flashed to hers wearily, full of confusion. "I'm enjoying myself, thanks." He chuckled a bit, "This was my idea you know, love."

"I was asking how you were doing personally, not if you liked the aquarium because I can already draw my own conclusion on that one." She teased.

Cye blinked, "I'm fine."

"Are you?" her voice betrayed her amusement, and she quickly covered her tracks, "I mean you've been," she gestured with her hands, "Moping."

She half-expected Cye to deny it with a brilliant, flashy smile. Or at the least to say something witty like 'Have I?' and change the subject. But he did nothing of the sort, and just gave her a blank look.

More concerned now than ever she reached over and squeezed his hand, "Cye?" her motherly instincts were on overload. "Please tell me," she said in a softer voice, one that was barely above a whisper, "what is bothering you."

A brief flash of pain etched across his face but as quickly as Mia saw it, it disappeared. For a second Mia thought she had imagined it, because as he got his emotions in check she saw Ryo wave to her from the gift shop window, a ridiculous shark-shaped hat on his head. Barely paying attention to Ryo, she quickly waved back and turned her attention back to the problem at hand.

Before she could utter another word though, Cye was already replying, "I don't know what you are talking about dear. Everything is perfectly alright with me." When she opened her mouth to protest, he deliberately repeated, "I'm _fine._"

Frustrated, and a bit angry at this new stubborn side of the Brit, she bit her lip and returned her attention to watching Ryo through the gift shop window laughing hysterically as Kento swapped the hat on his head with an octopus one.

Even Cye betrayed a small reluctant smile.

Blurting before she realized what she was saying, "Don't you think it's wonderful the five of you guys are reunited? Especially now since Sage is getting married."

This time Cye's openly broken expression was all the proof she needed. She dived in.

"Cye try not to hide anything from me, okay? We've only known each other for...forever." She studied him as he looked equally frustrated and agitated as she felt. "I assume that you aren't upset that we flew all the way to England to see you."

"I'm elated to see you guys." he stammered, looking a bit bewildered.

"You sure look like it," Mia giggled. When he glared at her she continued, "Okay! Okay! I know you're happy to see me, alright?"

Then that left one question.

With an unsure waver in her voice she demanded, "Do you not approve of Sage marrying Vigil?"

"That's not it at all!" he nearly shouted his defense. Slightly embarrassed by his tone, Cye flushed and let his head droop. "Sage can marry whoever he wants." He assured her.

She wasn't quite sure how to answer him. It was already painfully obvious it was delicate topic to bring up but Mia had no clue as to why.

The only thing she could do was encourage him with a smile and say, "Of course he can."

Cye scowled.

Mia raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Cye didn't miss her startled reaction. "Oh love," he admitted softly, "This whole..." he trailed off with a sigh. He was torn between telling the whole chaotic truth to Mia, but his promise to Sage was burning in his mind. No, he couldn't betray him, despite the circumstances, despite the fact that Sage was acting like a complete ass...

He would have to settle for the half-truth.

Mia waited for him to answer, and when his frown deepened she repeated, "The whole...?"

"The whole damn marriage, well," he growled finally venting some anger towards Sage and his non-existing wedding, "It's a bloody mess, that's what it is." He didn't hesitate to elaborate and he balled up his fist in exasperation, "Vigil is so smitten by Sage's cool charm. It's disgusting, really."

"What girl wouldn't be?" she reminded gently, "Sage has always been that way."

He let out a snort of disgust, "Oh I'm supposed to pity him?" there was definite contempt in his voice.

Mia's eyes widened at his comments and his unspoken testimony. Blinking she felt suddenly discombobulated.

Her mouth went dry, "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Yes." He sounded disgusted with himself, or the whole conversation.

She couldn't stop the barrage of questions, "Does she know?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He waved off the possibility as if he was pretending the whole confession meant nothing to him. "I'd never breathe a word to her of it. She..." his voice trailed off, "She has enough problems to worry about right now."

"What about Sage?"

Again she saw the same ruthless scowl on his face. "No, he doesn't know either. The bloody idiot doesn't care a wink about her, all he cares about is himself."

Mia's heart gave out to him. She began to actually feel the whole traumatizing, dramatic tension that was draining Cye. In fact there seemed to be a cloud of impending doom hanging above him.

"Do you think if you would to tell her before the marriage she might change her mind about Sage? You never know. You should say something." she finalized her thoughts out loud, just as Ryo, Kento, and Mei emerged from the store carrying bags of souvenirs. "Before its too late." She added as she stood up.

"I think I'm rather invisible to her." He seemed utterly miserable.

With a flick of her wrist Mia turned towards the fountain and something whizzed by Cye's head.

A small, insignificant splash was heard but only to one set of ears fixated on a man with red hair and sea-green eyes. He watched as the coin sank to the bottom of the water.

'"Sometimes," Mia stated, "Wishes do come true."

--

Sage let an exhausted sigh out. It had been an excruciatingly long day at work and he had nerves like a guitar string that had been strung too tightly. One pluck and he could come undone.

His present state was unacceptable by Sage-standards. He barely could pay attention to any of his paperwork, his secretary had to beep him three times before he realized he had a customer waiting on him, and he felt much like a zoned-out zombie. He had little to no sleep that night and he could speculate that Vigil's antics were to blame.

Sage let out another sigh and shook his head. Although he'd like to blame the outgoing young woman, he knew why he couldn't concentrate on a single thing and why all of a sudden he had evolved into a flustered mess. And it had midnight blue hair and matching eyes.

After unlocking the front door to the house, he basically dragged his weary body through the hallway haphazardly dropping his suitcase somewhere in the foyer. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was somehow aware a furry dog wasn't bombarding him, but at the moment he was too tired to ask why.

But the answer to his question came soon enough.

In the kitchen Vigil was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of uneaten soup sitting cold and untouched in front of her. She had an unnatural blank expression on her face and it was odd seeing her sitting there with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and pajamas on at six o'clock in the evening.

Puck was lying at her feet looking just as pathetic.

Without a word spoken between them she looked up at him with unshed tears shimmering in her eyes. Sage didn't betray an ounce of emotion, he looked just as blank as she looked a second before.

"Sorry." She rubbed at her eyes, and through her flannel sleeve he heard her say, "I didn't hear you come through the door."

His whole plan to lecture her for her trick last night faded as he sat across from her. "Vigil what's wrong?" he deadpanned.

She sniffed, but she deliberately didn't answer his question. "I also wanted to say I'm sorry for tricking you into thinking I was at the bar last night. I knew Rowen was going to be there." The world seemed to be shining in her eyes, "I just thought with a little push that you two could be friends again."

"And we are." He stated matter-of-factly.

She nodded, as if she already knew, but it was her next revelation that changed Sage's mood. "And with you two talking again, maybe you can finally take the next step." With an awkward look she clarified, "Be more than just friends."

Fire blazed in Sage's eyes and immediately Vigil knew she finally crossed the line. "Stop playing match maker with my life!" he snapped, "Why are you crying any ways? There's nothing for you to be upset over!"

"Oh really?" she sarcastically put.

"Enlighten me dear Vigil." He growled.

She glared at him, "I don't like lying to your friends about us being engaged for starters."

"Just suck it up, will you?" he bluntly put, "They're only going to be here for one more week and then things will be the same as they always have been. Me wrapped around your little finger to do your social bidding." The lack of sleep and stress finally took its toll on the usually calm, sophisticated businessman, "And the _one_ time I ask you to do something for me you act like it's the world. I do favors for you all the time Vigil, stop acting like a spoiled, selfish brat. This is important to me." His eyes narrowed, "Rowen is important to me."

Something clicked in Vigil's brain and she couldn't take the stuffy seclusion anymore. With a rush of rage and regret she pulled Sage's ring off her finger and chucked it at the nearest object to her.

As shards of porcelain shattered to the kitchen tile signaling the end of their fight, Sage vaguely heard a anger-filled Vigil shout, "Fuck you!"

With a wayward glance at the broken vase, now pieces all over the floor, Sage tiptoed over the remains and carefully picked up his ring amongst the rubble. When he looked up to comment on what a good arm she had, Vigil (and Puck) were gone.

Sage stood alone in his kitchen a disconcerted look on his pale features.

The room suddenly seemed to be dark and gloomy, and eerily lonely, without her presence.

--

"Mia!" Ryo's voice carried over the television dialogue in their Hotel room. "Mia are you ready yet? We were supposed to meet the others downstairs..." he paused as he pushed his long raven locks out of his face and looked down at the dial on his watch, "Ten minutes ago." He concluded. Throwing his hands in the air quite defeated, he purposely fell backwards against the bed landing lying down.

Miraculously Mia appeared out of the bathroom in an elegant but simple short black dress with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "They aren't going anywhere with out us."

Ryo sat up with an appreciate gaze, "I know." He grinned, "I was just trying to make you hurry up." With a wink he was instantly by her side pressing a kiss to her temple, "By the way you look edible."

She shooed him away with her hand, "We really ought to get going though."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't act like _I_ was the one who took forever getting dressed."

"You look nice too." She cast a smile in his direction taking in his black dress pants and button up gray silk shirt.

When the couple found their way down to the lobby where they were supposed to meet everyone for dinner, there was something they encountered that they weren't expecting.

Rowen and Sage talking animatedly to each other, walking hurriedly past them as if they didn't exist.

Ryo's eyes must've bugged out of his head as he caught sight of the casual wave of Sage's hand. It was accompanied by an arrogant nod as the blonde simply said, "Good evening Mia, Ryo. We will catch you after dinner."

Rowen didn't even bother to acknowledge them.

Mia was practically beaming as Ryo's jaw dropped to the floor.

Quickly enough they found Cye, Kento, and Mei.

"It seems," Kento had a grin that nearly broke his face, "That Sage and Rowen have a particular hankering for a bar in this hotel called the Black Horse Pub."

"Rowen's always had a particular interest in bars." Mia relayed, and with dazzling smile giggled, "And I guess Sage and him seem to have that in common."

Dragging her stunned-stupid husband behind her, she couldn't help but feel a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

Once in the limo Mia had requested to be their transportation to and from the restaurant for tonight, Ryo stumbled out of his stupor and into a conversation with Kento. They were quickly discussing plans of convincing Sage to visit Toyouma and what strategic planning they would have to accomplish to sway him.

"But really," Kento put his arm around Mei, "The big hurdle is now out of our way. I don't know what happened, and I really don't give a damn how it happened, but the two bastards are talking again."

"Sage could visit the dojo and his family. I wonder what he thinks of that." Ryo quietly thought out loud, leaning back against his seat with a serene expression on his face.

The limo drove in silence as the group contemplated the thought of Sage returning to Japan.

But a few minutes from their destination, Mia interrupted the silence with an out of the blue question, "Ryo do you believe people ever change?"

He stated the obvious without much thought on the subject, "Of course people change. Isn't there evolution right?" looking back at her with a questioning glance he told her, "Aren't you supposed to be the brains of this operation?" he puffed out his chest, "I'm the muscle, remember?"

Never giving an explanation to her random comment, she continued, "You're right, I believe people change."

Cye thoughtfully turned his attention back from the window (and the passing scenery) to the conversation at hand. He gave Mia a genuine smile. "I agree."

* * *

to be continued... 


	10. Chapter X

**_Arise on the Occasion_**

Chapter X

**SIN Productions**

* * *

Rowen awoke to the annoying, and loud sound of the cheap, plastic telephone ringing on the stand next to his queen-sized hotel bed. And the damned, inferior thing kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing...

Besides the obnoxious noise of the phone, his head hurt from a vodka-induced hangover. As soon as his groggy mind began churning, memories from last night surfaced and Rowen Hashiba couldn't help but grin like an idiot at the thought of Sage back in his life.

Sage had spent the _entire_ night with him.

It was nothing short of fucking amazing.

It had started at the Black Horse Pub again where they had ordered greasy, fried food and mugs of beer. The evening ended with Ryo and Kento joining them in rounds of vodka.

It was like old times like the way things were supposed to end up, minus the fact that Cye had skipped out on a perfectly good 'guys night out' because he had a so-called meeting early the next morning.

Things between Sage and him couldn't be better. They were laughing and talking as if the ten-year separation had never occurred. They were reminiscing about the old days: Mystical armors, beings not from this world, and their good wholesome teenage years.

But there was something different about the previous bearer of Halo. Something subtle that he picked up on since he remembered the old Sage, the cocky attitude he always carried. But now he was no longer the sturdy, unbreakable, soldier he had been in the Talpa-days. He was somewhat a shadow of the man he used to be, and it was unnerving that he was able to pick up on it.

Of course Halo and Strata had always shared a special bond, a bond that even now couldn't be broken. Not with time, not with distance, not with petty human differences.

Sage _was_ the same old Sage. Same untamable blonde mane, same striking, bold eyes, same irritating clipped replies. It was his personality that proved to be different. As if Sage Date was lacking his invincibility. Oh he played it off pretty damned well acting as if every human was underneath his royal majesty, but there was something else...

Rowen groaned loudly as the phone continued its repugnant pursuit.

Hastily throwing the covers off him, he grabbed for it. "God damn it," he muttered under his breath as he lifted the receiver to his ear, "Yeah?"

Nothing.

He frowned at the dead line and with an annoyed look he began to replace the damned thing when...

Well at first he thought he imagined the meek female voice that seemed to squeak out of the receiver, especially since the very vivid beginnings of a hangover began to throb persistently in his skull.

And then he heard the voice again.

"Um hello?" it was definitely feminine, and very timid.

Bringing the phone back up to his ear to hear better, he returned a startled, "Yeah?"

She seemed to be just as shaken, "Rowen?"

Rowen attempted to match the vaguely familiar voice to a face but he came up blank. It wasn't Mia; it lacked the mothering tone. And it wasn't Mei because it was void of the Chinese accent...

Like a sudden bolt of lightening streaking out of the blue it hit him who it was on the other end.

The _American_ accent gave her away.

Immediately Rowen sobered as he asked, "Vigil?"

"Didn't take you too long to figure that out." She sarcastically put, but it was hard to say for sure what she said because there was so much background noise.

"Where in the world are you?" he questioned trying his best to put two and two together.

"Um the airport." She hesitated.

He blinked beyond confused. "Are you picking someone up?"

"No, not exactly." She didn't offer a better explanation and for a full minute Rowen tried to ignore his pounding head while on the other side of the line Vigil shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other as she held a death-grip on the innocent pay phone.

"Not to sound rude," he carefully started, "But do you need something Vigil? I'm kind of in the dark as to why you're calling _me_. Shouldn't you be calling Sage?"

More silence and the tension was undeniable.

The beginning stirs of uncertain dread made Rowen's stomach churn with anticipation. Finally he spoke the question that had been laid out for him to ask, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." She didn't deny it and decided for the straightforward approach, "In fact I need you to meet me here at the London International."

"Wait, wait!" he demanded, "Where the hell is Sage?"

"Um at work."

"Vigil I think in this circumstance it would be more, you know, appropriate for you to call him-"

"Fuck." She whispered under her breath, nearly losing her nerve again. Gritting her teeth and with the last bit of determination she felt she raised her voice to make sure he heard her _very_ clearly, "Rowen trust me on this, if you know what's good for you. Get your ass down here pronto and I think I'll leave it at that, and no, incase you were wondering Sage does _not_ know I am here and its going to stay like that."

She piqued his insatiable curiosity and he barely hesitated. "Where at the airport?"

"There's a coffee shop near American Airlines..."

He licked his dry lips feeling the hangover even more, "So Sage doesn't know you're there, huh?"

For a moment she seemed to question her motives and considered all the consequences of what she was about to do.

And decided she didn't care anymore about her pride.

Slowly she relayed, "He doesn't know I'm here because I'm leaving in an hour and a half..."

--

Vigil had given up pacing in the gloomy corridor in a stupor twenty minutes ago. She had already checked in her luggage and double-checked her flight status to make sure she was going to leave on time.

London weather had gone from perfect to horrible; somehow reflecting her mood. Due to an unseasonable hard rain her flight was leaving an hour later which could be considered good fortune since _he_ still hadn't shown up.

Not that it mattered, she reminded herself, she probably couldn't sulk anymore than she already was. Her Starbucks Mocha Latte was cold and although on normal circumstances she adored the caffeine-filled drink today she couldn't stomach the sweetness. A bland coffee with no sugar, no cream would've suited the situation better but she didn't harbor the strength to get back in line to get one.

And that's exactly how Rowen found her. He himself was the one sopping wet from the downpour outside, but she was the one that looked utterly heartbroken.

With a twinge of guilt and reluctance he almost wished he _had_ called Sage about meeting _his_ fiancée at the airport in a state of distress. In fact, he added grimly, his friendship with him could very well be on the brink _again_ because of this current unforeseen dilemma. Before when he had opted to meet Vigil alone Sage and him weren't talking so there was no risk.

Now though he was torn between helping Vigil or doing the responsible friend-thing and turning around and informing Sage that his dearly beloved was about to split the country with unknown whereabouts.

And Rowen was well aware of the fact that he _owed_ her, and big time. If it wasn't for her careful scheme to get Sage to "meet her" at the Black Horse Pub then he wouldn't even have Sage's friendship to consider.

Even worse what if she took off and Sage was miserable without her! Sage's interest was above Rowen's own in his book.

Vigil suddenly felt his presence and she caught his eye. She gave him a weak smile and offered for him to take a seat.

He silently obliged.

Glancing over at the man who held Sage's undying love she couldn't help but feel the bitter taste of jealousy. Of course Rowen was what Sage wanted with his adorable blue locks and flawless features, he was a handsome creature all right and she felt helplessly self-conscious around him.

He studied her glazed-over eyes and bit back a frown. "Are you getting cold feet about the marriage?" it seemed the only logical explanation for her sudden erratic behavior. "I haven't a clue why you'd call me for encouragement or relationship advice. That's Cye's department."

She ignored him and his ludicrous comments about her so-called 'marriage.' She also ignored the drops of water dripping off his bangs onto her plane ticket lying, for the moment, forgotten on the table. "Actually I am hardly the one with cold feet." She said sourly and felt like slapping Rowen stupid.

His demeanor changed entirely, "Sage dumped you?!?"

She blinked and then she let the stress of the last few days dissolve in a warm, musical laughter. "You really thought Sage wanted to marry _me_?"

When her giggles became louder Rowen's expression went from incredulous to bafflement.

Between her fits of laughter she managed to tell him, "That's why I made you come all the way out here." She was definitely spitfire, he thought. She gave him a sideways smile, "I wanted to tell you our engagement was a joke, _is_ a joke and it was better to tell you in person then over the phone." She carefully watched as his eyes lit up in understanding, "We were never going to get married." She sighed, "We never even dated."

He swallowed, his throat feeling dry, and without asking he reached over and picked up her discarded drink and sipped the cold contents.

When Rowen finally accepted the truth (or came to the conclusion she wasn't lying) he asked, "How do you know Sage then? Are you one of his employees?"

She scowled, "Hardly. We've been best friends since Sage moved out here. And I know _everything_ about him."

When she said the word 'everything' it struck a nerve in Rowen and he downed the rest of the latte. "How much of everything do you happen to know Vigil?"

He sounded so serious and she didn't expect it. But she didn't have to answer him. He saw it in her emerald eyes.

She knew of the armors, Rowen thought fast, and no doubt she knew why Rowen and Sage's friendship had ended.

He paled. "Why did you tell me all this?" his brain was running a mile a minute at her confession and he had no idea what to think.

"The whole scam Sage set up was wrong." Again she was watching him with those expressive eyes of hers. "And I don't think it was right for us to lie to you and hide what he really is, _especially_ if Ryo, Kento, and you have been through all that you have."

His head snapped up, "What he really is?"

Time seemed to stop for Rowen as she nodded. "And I am not talking past mystical armor bearers, saviors of the known world." She baited.

Rowen held his breath as the realization of what Vigil was hinting at hit him full force. "He's gay." He whispered eyes open wide in surprise.

"Rowen he's always been gay, nothing's changed that since he moved from Japan." And then her defensive friend mode kicked in, "And what's wrong with that?"

He felt like his world was upside down, inside out, twisted and tangled, spinning like crazy.

Maybe Sage hadn't changed at all.

Maybe Sage still-

Vigil was eager to find out Rowen's response and decided that would dictate her own reaction.

And so she waited.

It was slow at first and then Rowen's shock turned into a full-fledged grin. He felt like he could burst any moment, "No there's nothing wrong with being gay." He finally related.

Vigil smiled and her eyes sparkled like they had when he had first met her at Cye's condominium.

"I take it that was the answer you wanted to hear?"

"Something like that." She didn't deny it. She made a grab for her plane ticket, "Now that _that_ was taken care of..."

Now that Rowen had a clear shot of heaven he realized that his guardian angel was trying to make a quick exit. "You know you don't have to leave. Ryo, Kento, and Mia will understand the situation completely and why you-"

"I'm leaving." She firmly interrupted. She winked at him and gave him an encouraging smile but her aura seemed to darken. "There's nothing that can change my mind."

He caught her hand as she stood to leave and pulled her back into his arms. He embraced her and gave her his infamous cat-like grin, "Thank you Vigil, I- I don't know what to say, or how to thank you-"

"Thank me!?" she laughed on the brink of tears, "If you found out that I had selfish intentions when I first met Sage- that I, I love him, I would've married him if he just asked but..." and then something snapped inside her and tears started to stream down her flushed cheeks, "But, but...he's only got eyes for one blue-haired, blue eyed-"

The hug became crushing and Vigil could hardly breathe. When Rowen finally let go his face mimicked hers.

"I- I..." he helplessly wiped at his eyes, but she put a knowing finger to his lips to quiet him.

"If I didn't think you two were yin and fucking yang I could've given you one helluva race for blondie."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He blurted, "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

Vigil pulled away and quickly stood up. She smiled a tear-stained smile and said simply, "Good bye Rowen. I'll be rooting for you." And with that she turned around and left him standing there with a worried look on his face.

She never looked back.

--

It was nearing five o'clock when Cye arrived at the impressive building Sage called work. By all means it was a towering sky scrapper that should've dotted the Shinjuku skyline. It was impressive and striking in all its twenty-three floors glory. The windows reflected the outside world and all in all Sage's Japanese heritage was a major influence on the architecture since its surroundings were that of the quaint English-style. Not at all the superb business-like domain that Sage reigned over.

The native British man looked up expectantly at the twenty-third floor, searching for the all too familiar face of one of his best friends. But of course he didn't seem him, just the reflection of the stormy sky.

More hesitant then he ought to be, he made his way inside.

A receptionist on the main floor glanced up at him with a curious expression, "May I help you?" she inquired.

Cye had never seen this particular employee in earlier ventures to Sage's office so politely he said, "I don't have an appointment but I am a close friend of Sage Date's and its imperative for me to have a word with him."

She gave him a blank look and then after a moment considered the consequences if this _was_ an acquaintance of Sage. "Let me confirm this with his secretary."

After waiting ten minutes for Sage's secretary to relay that yes indeed Cye Mouri knew the almighty Sage Date, Cye made his way up to Sage's office and continued his wait as Sage finished up in a meeting.

Plopping down in Sage's leather chair and idly tapping his fingernails on his expensive designer oak desk, he felt oddly out of place. Hanging around the room were various degrees in business that Sage had masterly acquired, but what caught his eye were the different pictures of Vigil gracing the immaculate room.

In total there were three pictures of her- two on the walls along with pictures of various members from Sage's family, and one framed of her on his desk.

In all of them she had her usual mischievous glowing smile and Cye couldn't help but frown.

She was so wrong for Sage...

And with that disapproving look on his normally exuberant face is how Sage found him.

Unaffected Sage merely arched a perfect blonde eyebrow at Cye's mysterious appearance. He didn't ask Cye why he had come; instead he gently placed a manila folder on his desk and grabbed a bottle of water from a nearby mini refrigerator.

When he still had said nothing, Cye's disapproving look turned dead serious. "There seems to be a problem Sage."

Vice-President Sage Date didn't blink an eye. "Yes?"

Cye never resorted to violence and now he suddenly was on the verge of giving one very hard slap to the head to the unknowing businessman before him. Digging his nails into the arms of Sage's chair he stated in a deadpan voice, "Are you really that stupid Sage or is this all an act like you're sudden engagement to Vigil?"

Sage's eyes slanted dangerously, "Excuse me?"

Throwing his hands in the air, feeling very fed up with this tirade Cye demanded, "You don't have a bloody clue what's going on do you?"

"No Cye please enlighten me." And with a glance at his watch he added, "And hurry it up please I have to look over that file before I go home for the night."

Cye shook his head so outraged that he barely could see straight. About to blurt out Vigil's disappearance he decided that it would be better to state that last in Sage's present ignorant mood. "Sage what if I told you that I can sense Rowen's feelings, that I still can tap into Torrent's power even without the use of the orb."

"I'd say you need to find yourself a new hobby Cye."

"Sage I know this is hard for you to believe, even coming from me, and even knowing that I don't _lie_." He emphasized, "But I'm telling you the truth, it's written all over his face. I'd almost feel sorry for him if he hadn't blown his chance years ago with you. He really did make a mess of things. For you, and especially for him. He was so close to ruining his life with alcohol and unmentionable activities but he's pulled through and Vigil is the one to thank."

Cye saw that he was starting to gain Sage's attention. "And how exactly did Vigil do that?"

"For one thing she tricked you into meeting him at that bar which in turn patched up things between you two."

Sage didn't deny it.

It was a start.

It was also appropriate for Sage to guard his heart into thinking there could ever be more than just friendship between Rowen and him, because letting two blows to his heart and ego with one man could break the rigid businessman although Cye doubted he would admit it.

But sometimes people just had to take chances.

"And another thing," Cye stood up from the chair and let the anger towards Sage seep out of him. There really was no reason to hold a grudge because in all honestly he couldn't point a finger at him just for obliviousness. "Vigil had a talk with Rowen today."

Sage's intense violet eyes focused solely on the Brit.

"She told him the truth Sage. She told him you two were never engaged that you are just friends."

Sage's jawed clenched closed and he stared at the floor. "And?" he demanded angrily.

"And she told him that you have always only been attracted to men."

Sage said nothing but Cye saw his body stiffen.

"I think she did the right thing." Cye admitted softly, "You can't keep lying to everyone forever."

After a moment of quiet reflection Sage shook off his disappointment, "It doesn't matter, I've done without them for ten years, I'm sure I can manage for another."

"Sage," Cye lectured, "You're missing the point."

Like a blast of ice Sage gave Cye a look that could only be described as frigid. "I'm not missing anything Cye. If it makes you feel better I'm not mad at Vigil. I do understand her reasoning for telling the truth. I don't need your speech on how it was wrong of me to coerce her into a fake engagement because I'm not mad at her."

"You're _still_ missing the point." Cye continued, cocking his head to the side to hide his amusement.

"Please Cye, I appreciate your concern but I really need to get through this file." And with that said he side passed him and sat down in his chair and opened the manila folder.

"You really can be a stubborn bastard Sage." Cye blatantly put, "Unlike last time Rowen found out that you liked men in that way, he wasn't disgusted." He put both of his hands on the desk and leaned down to make sure Sage was listening to him, "He was elated."

Sage waved an annoyed hand in the air to silence him, "I'm sure you are mistaken Rowen's sick sense of humor."

"I'm not Sage. And I'm not the one who found out for sure, your dear Vigil did. The two of them laughed and cried and I am just the bearer of news since Rowen confided in Mia the truth."

"And you heard it through the grapevine?" Sage was not impressed.

"_I'm_ your second piece of proof. If you want to call Mia and ask her herself, be my guest. But the exact moment Vigil talked to Rowen I _felt_ his confusion, I felt his feelings, and when it was all over I felt his joy."

Sage's vague expression melted and his eyes were full of wonder. "Are you sure Cye?"

Cye smiled, "I'm sure Sage."

Suddenly the ever cool, ever confident Sage was full of questions and doubt. "Should I call him? Or should I stop by in person?" he was on his feet and the folder forgotten. With a fresh surge of emotion and energy he started throwing papers into his briefcase as he reached for his keys hanging on the wall, "Should I invite him to dinner? Should I invite him for a drink?"

With a sad expression Cye watched him for the first time in ten years radiate nervousness. "Rowen needs to sort through his feelings right now. If you push him Sage, you'll scare him away." When Sage nodded in understanding and the briefcase packing began to slow, he dropped another bombshell, "Besides you have more pressing issues to take care of."

Sage froze not expecting more news out of him.

"You broke the girls heart you bloke." It didn't come out the way Cye had wanted, but it was the truth. "She loved you Sage, loved you more then she would even let on. She confided it to me a while ago. She loved you so much she made things right between you and Rowen because you loved him, and not her."

"She did _what_!?" Sage nearly shouted.

"She flew out of London International two hours ago."

Cye didn't need to explain more to him. He simply bowed out of his office as Sage paged his secretary.

Sage firmly told her that he needed to be booked on the next flight out to Minnesota.

He could literally feel Sage's frustration as he argued, "No, a flight tomorrow won't be acceptable. I don't care what airlines I'm put on as long as it's heading to the States within the hour or two!"

The secretary looked grimly pale as Cye walked out of Sage's office and let the door close behind him.

It was still raining when Cye found himself back outside of the massive building and he huddled underneath an umbrella as he held out a hand to flag down a taxi.

As one began to pull up to the curb he noticed that there was already somebody sitting in the back. Figuring the cab was dropping the young woman off, he stepped up to open the door for her before he himself got inside. But when he held his hand out he came face to face with Mia.

"Get in." she said and pulled on his coat.

Cye barely had enough time to fold up his umbrella as he was ushered into the cab.

"Well this is a surprise." He smiled half-heartedly.

Mia leaned over and slammed the taxi door closed. "London International." She told the taxi driver and the car smoothly began its ride back into England traffic.

Cye simply stared at her.

"There's no arguing Cye." She gave him a knowing look, "And don't tell me you didn't see this coming. You're going to the U.S."

"Mia dear, Sage is already going after her. There's no point in me tagging along." He sounded defeated.

"I figured that as well."

"Oh?" Cye asked, his blue eyes clearly giving away his doubt.

"When Sage apologizes to Vigil and she forgives him she's going to convince Sage to fly back to England for Rowen. I'm sure of that, from what you've told me of her." She glanced over at Cye's impressed expression, "And when that happens _you_ need to be there for her. To comfort her," her eyes narrowed in a challenging sort of way, "To love her."

Cye was quick to argue, "But what if-"

"Don't live your life with 'what ifs' Cye. If you don't reach out and grab the one thing that will give you eternal happiness you're going to wonder down the road what if you had."

And that was all the encouragement Cye needed to take the plane ticket Mia handed him for one Delta Airlines flight headed to Burnsville, Minnesota leaving in exactly one hour.

From the taxi Mia waved her goodbye as she relayed, "Go charm the girl Cye, I have faith that you'll outdo Sage this time."

* * *

to be continued... 


	11. Chapter XI

_**Arise on the Occasion**_

Chapter XI

**SIN Productions**

* * *

It was a much brighter and fancier than he would've liked, or perhaps he had expected. He was just a simple man of simple tastes and all the flashing lights and expensive décor nearly made him turn around back to the comfort of the hotel.

Rowen _liked_ simple and straight to the point. He wasn't a connoisseur of fine wines; he was content enough for a nice cold beer and a sports bar. The building that stood in front of him was imposing, polished and refined even on the outside, gleaming a shiny royal purple that seemed to mock him.

He couldn't help but make a face wishing it were a small pub with unruly Brits who talked about football while making grunting and farting noises.

No, this was definitely a "Sage" place, so to speak, and Rowen wondered how many times Sage had made an appearance at this upscale club.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ro." He muttered under his breath to himself as he took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

If Sage could do it, he could do it.

After all Sage had forgiven him...so help him God he could walk into this gay bar and order a beer.

So help him God.

The twenty feet that separated him from the _Crown Jewel_ seemed like a million miles. Between the flashing signs and the VIP parking he felt like he felt much like a fish out of water.

As he puffed out his chest at the challenge, he had to slowly force himself inside the establishment and up to the bar.

The place was prominent in men with a few women scattered here and there. There was a very large dance floor that took up most of the building that happened to coincide with the actual bar and an upper level that consisted of rows of booths for tired dancers or groups that wanted to sit together and chat.

There were no open stools at the bar and a large crowd was hovering at the counter at the announcement of drink specials. He managed to squeeze himself at the front but as he was pushed closer and closer to strangers his palms began to sweat uncomfortably.

After a few minutes of awkward waiting, a young man bartending around his age picked his way towards Rowen.

"What'll it be, mate?" the man seemed openly friendly with clear blue eyes and short spiky blonde hair, accompanied by an arch of an inquisitive eyebrow.

For a moment Rowen struggled to order, feeling almost clammy as he reached for his wallet. As odd as it seemed a beer suddenly seemed vaguely out of place. Trying to act natural as if he was comfortable with his surroundings, he asked casually, "What do you suggest?"

Instantaneously the bartender grinned showing his pearly whites, "Not from around here, are you now?" the grin seemed to grow more and more as Rowen squirmed under his gaze.

He didn't need to answer him, his accent was a dead give away. Instead the bartender concocted a glass full of a light milky substance and expertly placed it in front of him.

"It's on the house," he explained, "Cheers mate!"

Rowen looked down at the drink with an inward shrug and took a sip, expecting a totally different taste than he got for in return.

Looking up the bartender had a knowing smile.

"It tastes like a strawberry milkshake." Rowen concluded.

"Aye, it's strawberry milk, Kahlua, and vodka. A favorite here in these parts." With a wink he continued, "My name's Harry if you need something else."

Rowen thought for a moment and then reached into his wallet and slapped some bills on the bar. "Harry, keep 'em coming."

Harry, in return, seemed to glow.

--

Burnsville, Minnesota was a small city compared to Sage's normal business agenda and he felt suddenly out of place. There was no dominating downtown full of buildings kissing the sky and there wasn't a row of five-star restaurants catering to the wealthy. The cool breeze was fresh and unsoiled by pollution of any sorts and there was a calm that surrounded him that seemed foreign to the hustle and bustle of the world he was so used to.

The flight from London, to Indianapolis, then to Burnsville's small airport was grueling. On top of already losing much sleep due to the mess he already got himself into, to the newfound information of Vigil's true feelings drove Sage to serious sleep depravation. But at the precise hour of one p.m. he landed in her hometown and began the task of finding a rental car.

After getting horribly lost trying to navigate himself to Vigil's parent's house, he was sadly informed that although they had seen Vigil the night before she was staying at a friend's house for the time being. Her mother had been utterly surprised to see Sage, nevertheless she had been equally shocked to see Vigil only ten hours before.

Without prying into her daughter's business she handed Sage directions to Vigil's friend Jenny's house. Then with a quick hug and a humble inquiring look she waved goodbye and Sage was back on his way.

Getting lost again Sage stopped for directions and with less trouble then before he spotted the house his best friend was staying at. But to his ever-growing disappointment nobody answered the door and he was back to square one.

Killing time he backtracked to a local restaurant and had a bite to eat with his trusty briefcase full of work and his long-distance cell phone. He managed to close a deal in Italy while his mind raced through ideas of where Vigil might be hiding out.

Before he knew it the bistro was filled with hungry couples and talkative families as eight o' clock rolled around and the only choice Sage had left was to try her friend's house one again before calling it a night.

Pulling up to the house it was dark inside and that left Sage to worry more. He kept reminding himself over and over again that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but he double-checked to make certain no one was home.

And nobody was.

For a split second the suave Sage Date felt despair and he was more than tempted to call Cye back in the UK to see if there was any more word about Vigil.

As he waited a few more minutes to see if anyone was mysteriously appear, Sage was rewarded with more nagging temptation and before he knew it he had called Cye in desperation but the answering machine picked up and he figured Cye must've been out with the others.

Rubbing his temples he glanced across the street at a small local diner that advertised being open twenty-four hours. Feeling the sudden call for a hot cup of coffee, even if it was American, he blew his hair out of his face and decided he could have one while keeping an eye out to see if anybody drove up to the house.

There was no traffic as Sage crossed the road, but the cold air whipped through his blazer and he pulled the jacket closer. He could see his breath as he pulled open the door and bells happily chimed his entrance to the deserted cafe. A few teenagers gossiped loudly from a booth in the back, laughing occasionally at something said as he took a stool at the end of the counter.

A twenty-something year old woman appeared from the kitchen at the bells barely looking up as she greeted him cheerfully.

"Coffee, black please." His crisp-clear English accent was void of his Japanese accent.

She nodded at the order and returned a minute later with a steaming cup placed directly in front of him. He had barely taken as sip when he nearly choked at the horrible taste. When she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, instead of being rude he tried to play it off as if the content was excruciatingly hot.

She let out a laugh but said nothing to him, holding her hand over her mouth. Turning her back to him she checked over her shoulder and diverted her attention to another customer.

Sage quickly concentrated on his drink trying to figure out if it was just American coffee in general that tasted so bad or if it was just this one cup. But he nearly spilled the whole mug when he heard the waitress say loud enough for him to hear, "You want another Coke, Vigil?"

He heard himself take a sharp intake of air as he spun around in his chair to see Vigil standing directly beside him with her arms folded across her chest.

"This place isn't exactly known for it's coffee Sage." She stated flatly as if it wasn't at all odd to see him sitting there in a different country nearly hysterical to find her.

Trying to play her game and predict her mood, he pretended to be stumped. "Then what _is_ this place known for?"

"The ice cream sundaes." She said that as if it was obvious and quickly gestured to a vacant booth with a half-eaten fudge sundae and empty glass of Coke. She walked the distance to her seat and picked up the cherry on her dessert and winked at him while placing it in her mouth. "You wanna try?"

He smiled at her, emotions welling up in his throat. "I'd love to."

Glancing over Sage's shoulder Vigil half-shouted, "Hey Jen I'd love another Coke. But make it two, would ya?"

"Sure thing." Jenny grinned.

Sage left the coffee where it was and found himself sitting side by side with his best friend sharing ice cream. He almost felt like when had first met her nine years ago. She had been his light in the dark back then and nearly a decade later she still burned brightly.

When the soda arrived he found the pop, which he normally never touched, a hundred times better than his deserted coffee. And as he sipped on it he told her of all the trouble he went through in order to find her, out of all places, in a run of the mill cafe.

He kept the atmosphere purely pleasant but he knew his apology would have to be serious and sincere if he wanted her to forgive him. She giggled at the impersonal talk but when the sundae was gone she looked up at him expectantly for him to respond to her question about returning to Europe.

With an exhausted sigh Sage answered, "In about two hours."

Immediately her green eyes turned cold and he saw the hurt in them just as he knew she had expected him to stay at least another day.

He told her the only thing he could offer, "I'm forced to go back to sign the contracts for this latest deal. But with luck I can meet you back here in two days. How does that sound?"

She considered it, he knew that much, yet there was something that dawned on her. "It sounds almost perfect." Her eyes began to shine with unshed tears, "Except that there is somebody waiting for you in London. And I know you've been waiting on him for a long time."

"I am not abandoning you." He let her see both of his eyes to let her know he was serious, "I came here for a reason Vigil."

"But Sage, Rowen's only going to be in England for a few more days. This is your golden opportunity-"

For a moment he seemed to hesitate, "When are you going to be back home?"

"A week. Maybe two." She lied, but Sage was too wrapped up in his business plans and the knowledge of Rowen's soon return to Japan to see that her tone was a bit off. "Seriously Sage you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big, tough girl and I can take care of myself."

"If you come back in a week that'll leave time for this deal to close-"

"And Rowen." She added.

"And Rowen." He finally agreed, "But you'll come back in a week. No later."

"Sure."

Sage looked at Vigil and the look he gave her was a look she had never seen. His eyes were bright and alight with concern but underneath the worry she saw compassion and loyalty. They told the story he couldn't put into words and his normal violet coloring became a vibrant royal purple.

And then after that finally came the words.

With a deep breath Sage said, "You mean everything to me Vigil. You were there for me even when I was at my lowest and you stuck by my side through the good and the bad. And most importantly you put me first instead of yourself-"

"Sage..." she warned, "I'm really not good at this whole accepting apology thing so could we just skip it and go straight to live and let go?"

He, in return, ignored her. "If I could be half the friend you are to me-"

"You are more than half Sage. You are my _best_ friend." Her voice cracked.

"I know." He whispered, "And I love you for that. And I'm so sorry I can't be more than just that. If I were straight, you'd be my wife. And for what it's worth you already are."

She sniffed but thankfully didn't cry, because she had a feeling if she did that Sage would feel even guiltier. "Thank you." She managed instead.

"I know it's not enough."

She smiled, "It was more than enough."

For a minute the two stared into each other's eyes and for some unexplainable reason they understood one another.

Tugging on the sleeve of his blazer she broke the silence, "I think you should leave now Sage. Rowen needs you and I'm going to be okay."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow but didn't disagree. With a slow, reluctant sigh he fished out his wallet and left a twenty-dollar bill on the table to cover their bill.

With their arms linked they walked out of the diner into the frosty night with the stars spread out twinkling above them. Vigil huddled closer and Sage looked down into her eyes and huskily stated, "If you need anything, anytime Vigil you know I'm here for you."

She nodded, "Okay."

Holding her in a tight embrace he admitted, "I miss you already. Hurry home."

And then the generally very predictable man did something very unexpected.

The blonde leaned down and kissed the brunette square on the mouth, hard and unyielding. When she squirmed and tried to break free, he pulled her closer so that their bodies seemed molded together.

For a moment she resisted, scared and shocked, trying to comprehend the unfathomable. She tried harder and harder to twist out of his grasp but every time she did so the kiss deepened and Sage was more determined.

Slowly the tension drained out of her and she gave up the fight, finally giving in and letting him have his way with her, letting him kiss her eagerly with his tongue roaming over her lips.

It was a long, heavenly, intimate kiss that seemed to hazily take hours and hours. He seemed to ravage her and share with her piece of his heart, but it was distressing to know it would soon end and he would be forever out of her reach. But for a moment she pretended he was hers, and hers alone and the world seemed to spin out of control.

He ran his fingers through her hair and without realizing it she was running her hands through his hair.

It all seemed so picture perfect but just like it started it abruptly ended. He pulled away breathing deeply and caressing her flushed cheeks. With a lazy smile, his eyes twinkled with an expression that was purely Sage as he pressed a protective kiss to her forehead.

Grinning and beyond disorientated she laughed and scolded him, "Sage Date, you little flirt! Get out of here before I rat you out to your beloved boyfriend!"

"Oh you wouldn't do that to me." Cocky as ever Vigil remembered him, he proudly proclaimed, "Remember _you're_ my best friend." Winking he reminded before she shooed him off, "Call me if you need anything, want to talk, have a problem-"

She laughed at his sudden motherly side, "Go for God's sake, Go!"

Vigil watched as Sage sauntered across the street, every so often turning around and glancing back at her with an uneasy look.

With one last wave he slowly climbed into his rental car, started it up, and drove away.

Again she was alone with her thoughts and for a moment she almost felt sorry for herself. Without Sage the night seemed a little bit chillier than she remembered but the thought of Sage finally reconnecting with Rowen made the lonely ache inside of her a bit more bearable.

Wrapping her arms around herself she almost felt like crying but her insides were emotionally drained and with the energy she had left she could do little more than stare at the ground with contempt.

It was that exact moment when her beloved guardian angel found her.

"You look like you could use some company, love." The familiar British accent made her jump in alarm.

Whirling around her eyes widened in recognition and she nearly shouted, "Cye!? What are you doing here!?"

She had a look of amazement when she caught his eyes but all he could do was shrug with a knowing smile.

Before more words could be exchanged she flung herself into his arms and closed the embrace tightly.

"How in the world did you find me?" her question was muffled due to the crushing hug.

"It seems to me that I am an expert in following a Mr. Sage Date when he's worried about someone of importance."

When she gave him a saucy look, he continued, "He's not hard to miss in that gigantic Mercedes Benz."

"I can't believe you came all the way out here! This is the rustics, and for me!" she gave him a slightly confused look, "I really don't understand why you would do such a thing. It was really unnecessary, I am fine..."

"I've been informed it's the week of confessions." He tried to explain, then stopped suddenly as if losing the nerve in the first place. "I really am here just to complicate things." He finished sadly.

She studied him carefully, "I really doubt that." She flatly put. Shaking her head she pulled away with a forced grin and started to retreat back into the diner. "Wanna tell me over coffee?"

Cye made a quick grab for her hand and tugged her back so they were standing face to face. "Vigil," he took a deep breath and looked... utterly petrified. In a snap he regained his courage, swallowed nervously, and began to babble. "I don't know any better way to put this but Sage is horrible for you. Well, what I mean is, well you're ill suited for each other. If for some reason the two of you did get together it would just end in disaster."

There was a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Good thing Sage is gay."

"Right, good thing Sage is gay." He agreed without thinking.

Vigil couldn't help but let a tiny chuckle escape her.

"Alright I think this is coming out wrong." He ran a hand through his mahogany locks. "You know I've done a lot of thinking these past few days about my feelings for you."

Her expression changed immediately and the shock was written across her face. "You're feelings for me?" she squeaked without thinking. She bit her tongue and tried to curb all the sudden questions that sprang to mind. Slowly and cautiously she asked with curiosity, "I thought you only had an abundance of tight-lipped acquaintance feelings for me." Were the truly patronizing words that only Vigil would say.

For one whole tormenting minute he was quiet. Not looking at her, but not turned away. Her eyes were boring wholes in his skin and he felt...flushed and panicked at her almost certain, and predicted rejection of him.

Tediously he let his shoulders droop with defeat knowing the moment couldn't be prolonged any longer. The moment of truth was now at hand and he in turn would have to bear his soul.

With a mouth that felt like it was full of sawdust, he flexed his jaw to speak as she stared up at him with huge, saucer-like jade eyes.

Fumbling with the words and nervously tripping the truth with a joke, he finally managed, "It's quite bloody ironic you know," his voice seemed to waver but he held strong, "You being infatuated with Sage and me... being in love with you."

Vigil froze.

Cye lowered his eyes and muttered barely above a whisper, "Quite the predicament, isn't it?" There was no denying the misery in his statement.

Feeling unbelievably off, Vigil could not stop staring at the man who had just declared that he oh-so-casually loved her.

And so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "This isn't a joke, right!?"

Cye reddened, completely and thoroughly embarrassed. "No of course not." He snapped, "Don't be ridiculous."

Vigil nodded in accordance, pretending as if she understood the logic behind it but her brain was processing the information over and over again- as if not believing it.

Cye loved her.

Did she love Cye?

Could she love Cye?

Had she ever thought of Cye as more than a friend? No, not until now because she had stupidly skipped over him with her head in her ass dreaming of a gay man.

Glancing at him he seemed to be inspecting the asphalt with a prominent frown, probably having an inward mental battle with himself over whether or not he should've told her of his feelings, no doubt.

Once again she found herself staring at him.

He had the most adorable floppy auburn hair that was just as unruly, if not more so, than Sage's. And possibly the most beautiful sea foam green eyes that could be described as dreamy. And when he smiled at her-

Vigil blinked and nearly laughed out loud when the conclusion came easy to her.

Yes. She could effortlessly fall in love with Cye Mouri. Not only was he incredibly handsome, he had a personality that kept her in constant awe. He was a walking aquatic encyclopedia with a love for life that couldn't be matched by anyone she had met or ever heard of. He had a controlled temper that would impress an army general or a thousand Mommas if need be. He was, in retrospect, everything she could ask for in a man and more.

Not only has he been her friend in thick or thin, she trusted him, and trust was hard to come by these days. No, it wasn't shocking that Cye loved her. If she hadn't been blinded by Sage's pseudo-angelic halo she would've caught on long ago that he had been interested in her as more than friends. In fact if she hadn't been so stubborn and sadly, oblivious, she would've come to realize sooner that he was perfect for her in every way.

He was patient, reliable, good-natured, stable, and terribly good looking.

She on the other hand was brash, thick-skinned, spur of the moment, out-spoken, and wickedly charming.

A look of dawning haunted Vigil's pale features as she unexpectedly realized that they were the perfect match. Completely opposite that they complimented one another much like a hand snug in a glove.

She was his yin; and he was her yang.

On top of all that he could _cook_.

And he had known this much longer than she had. And he had patiently waited to tell her even after she had chased after a man that wouldn't be able to fill that void. And he had been her shoulder to cry on.

Again and again.

"Oh Cye!" she had tears brimming at the corner of her eyes.

He took her emotional state the completely wrong way as pain reflected in his eyes. "I'm sorry darling. I should've never told her. This was the wrong place, the wrong time... I don't know what I was thinking."

He was quick to turn to leave, but she was quicker. Grabbing him by the shoulders she whirled him around. Before he could protest she leaned up and planted a firm kiss on his lips and held onto him for dear life.

"So typical of a man to love you and leave you." She lectured, nuzzled in his chest and breathing his cologne, "Am I really too late to realize what a brilliant man you are? Because if I am, I am going to cry twice as much, and kick myself twice as hard as I will for fooling myself into believing I wanted Sage."

She waited for an answer, clinging to his every breath.

And sent a prayer to God.

_If ever I needed anything, I need him now. I know I'm not the most perfect person, but God, I need Cye...I need him-_

"If you want me Vigil, I'm yours."

She looked to the heavens and thanked God silently.

_I promise God I won't meddle in anyone else's lives if you let this work. I promise I will donate canned food to the homeless. I promise...I'll promise anything!_

Cye shook her a bit and gave her a stout hug, "Did you hear me? I'm yours Vigil, I'm yours."

Looking into his eyes she smiled warmly, letting the hot, salty tears make trails down her cheek.

He held her while she cried. But this time, it was different. This time she didn't cry for Sage, but for her own God-sent angel that was hers to keep.

And when it was all out of her system, Cye cupped her face and bent down to kiss her struggling with his own thanks to Mia and trying to contain his own yearning for the girl in his arms.

* * *

to be continued... 


	12. Chapter XII

**_Arise on the Occasion_**

Chapter XII

**SIN Productions **

* * *

A sudden knock on Rowen's hotel door jolted him out of his alcohol-induced dreams. With a low groan and several choicer curse words he managed to roll out of the entanglement of sheets and pillows he had encased himself into and slowly padded to the door.

Opening it he was shocked to find an antsy Sage nearly pacing behind it.

Rowen's mouth dropped. "Seiji?" and then quickly corrected himself, "Sage what're you doing here?"

Sage raised a golden eyebrow at the mention of his Japanese name, but said nothing. Before Rowen knew what was going on he pushed himself through the door and began to silently examine Rowen's staggering state.

"You're drunk." Sage's frown deepened.

Rowen gave him a perfect smile. "Am I? I guess I still am," and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well I thought you were supposed to be in the States collecting your fiancée." He turned his head away so Sage couldn't see the slight smile upon his lips.

Sage didn't answer him but silently gestured for him to sit on the bed.

Rowen did as he was told and sat clumsily on the bed, trying without much avail at steadying himself from the now-spinning room.

Sage leaned down and placed two hands on his shoulders to make sure he wouldn't fall. "Are you okay? Maybe I should wait till later when you've sobered up."

Rowen looked down at his bare feet and glared. "I didn't think I was _that_ drunk." He confessed, "I only had five drinks."

"Of what?"

The corners of Rowen's mouth turned upward into a grin. "Pink Polar Bears."

"You had _five_?" Sage asked incredulously, "Two of those supposedly could give you a hangover for days!"

He gave Sage a confused look. "You mean you've never had one?"

"No. The only places they serve those is on the Royal Air Force base or the _Crown Jewel_," by now Sage had slowed his talking, as if realizing something, "Which…is…a…gay…bar."

Rowen blushed ferociously.

Sage gapped.

"You went to the _Crown Jewel_ last night!?" Sage gave Rowen the weirdest look he'd ever seen come from the blonde. "What on Earth possessed you to do that?"

Sage seemed more inquisitive than upset, Rowen concluded, and he almost found the situation amusing if his stomach wasn't churning and his head didn't feel like a hammer was beating it repeatedly.

Rowen gave Sage a crooked smile, "What do you think possessed me?"

There seemed to be a dramatic change in Sage's persona. His face softened, his frown dissolved, and his eyes even seemed to have glossed over.

Right before Rowen's very eyes Sage reached out to touch his face. The contact was as light as a feather but electrifying.

The world around them seemed to freeze, as it always did when the two were locked eye to eye.

And they sat like that, together in mutual silence. Eventually Rowen broke the stare and averted it to stare intently at the floor in random speculation while the other watched in curiousity at the other's sudden obvious uncomfortable stature.

"Enlighten me Rowen Hashiba, why you out of all people would willingly walk into a gay bar and have a drink, let alone five."

In answer Sage got more silence but Sage never let up his questioning gaze.

Finally, and with reluctance, Rowen replied never lifting his eyes from the carpet. "Well I didn't expect you home so soon. You're supposed to be in Minnesota."

"I was." Sage said softly, "But now I'm here."

Rowen nodded without understanding, his emotions running rampant in his heart beating ferociously.

Swallowing hard the blue haired man had come to a crossroads in his life. Everything from now on would be new and different, unexpected and foreign, and he was ready and willing to give it all up: his past, his present, and his future for the one person he couldn't live without. And that was without a doubt Sage Date.

Even after ten years alone and disorientated it was still hard to handle the guilt that ate at him every day since Sage moved to London. And oh how wrong he had been! Those exact words he had burned his best friend with were now the essence of his life. He now was what he had once hated. He was gay… but did it matter?

Rowen finally tore his gaze away from the floor and organized his thoughts. "Sage I-"

And again their eyes connected. And for Rowen it was that moment he knew he was where he wanted to be. With Sage's lavender eyes anxious for his words, with his perfectly styled blonde locks, and the pale, smooth skin that any female would be jealous for- he was with Sage. And he wanted him for _himself_.

But he needed the _words_, the right words, and Sage deserved that after all these forlorn years. He wanted it to be perfect.

Once more Sage waited patiently for him to speak and for the first time he actually caught on to the fact that the flawlessly prim and proper, cool and undaunted businessman was reflecting a nervous exterior.

Rowen relished in it.

Raising an eyebrow and giving him one of his famous toothy grins, he nonchalantly asked, "Did you see Vigil? Is everything okay between the two of you?"

Sage couldn't hide the fact he was absently picking at his fingernails. "Yes." he replied curtly.

"And?" Rowen amazingly hid his knowing smile.

"She's doing better. It was hard to leave her but there is something very important I must settle here in the U.K."

Rowen played the act to a T and feigned a concerned look, "What about the wedding? She didn't cry wolf on you, did she?"

Sage sighed deeply as it seemed his line had been written for him already. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about Rowen. There is no wedding. There never was."

Sage waited for a look of shock or even a perplexed look from Rowen. Instead to his growing anxiety Rowen looked mildly amused.

That was not the reaction he had planned for.

There was a mischievous twinkle in his cobalt eyes as he rattled off, "Don't tell me the whole wedding was a hoax intended to make me believe you weren't gay now Seiji?"

Sage face vaulted, "What!?" he yelled, standing up and completely taken back. The man Rowen would normally describe as barely demonstrating human emotions had panic written across his face. "You knew?"

Their roles seemed to be reversed with Sage uneasy and Rowen quite calm, and Rowen decided he enjoyed seeing Sage flustered immensely.

Trying to copycat a Sage response he shrugged lightly and cocked his head to the side. "Only after Vigil told me before she left." Once the words were out of his mouth he couldn't help but grin like a cat.

There was no denying that Sage was uncomfortable, but he had to admire his determination and strength residing inside him. He didn't break down, he didn't even curse or bat an eyelash. He simply straightened his back and looked Rowen in the eye and calmly announced, "And what do you think of me being gay?"

It was the same question Vigil had asked him two days ago and Rowen was well and beyond ready to answer it once again, this time with more strength of mind. "Why would I mind Sage if I think that I am too."

Sage's eyes widened and he didn't say a word, but Rowen on the other hand made up for Sage's lack of speech. "I know when you told me back in Toyoma things were different and I reacted…horrible, and horrible isn't even the word to describe the mess I made of things. You were right Sage, you've always had that knack to discover things way before anyone else could even sense them, and I should've listened to you then instead of heading down a destructive path that only made me realize how my life would never be complete without you. I want to make things right, and I want to try again because I finally realize how much," he held his breath for a second and then staggered with the last words, "I love you."

Rowen looked to Sage for an answer but Sage's mouth was dry, not for lack of words or lack of wanting to speak, but in the sheer absurdity that life could have this kind of turn around. Just a week ago Sage was scared to death to see his former crush and best friend, and would've like to go on living his life without thinking about him and now…

"Is this a dream?" Sage demanded, searching Rowen's eyes for the truth.

"The intense headache would tell me no Sage." And after a quick hesitation he added, "I didn't lose my chance with ya, did I?"

Sage relaxed and let the tension in his shoulders subside, "Rowen 'love' is not the word I would use to describe how I feel for you. Obsessed is more like it." Turning to him he said in a whisper, "I've never been able to let you go." And he laughed despite himself.

Rowen's whole face seemed to light up as he watched Sage grow comfortable with the idea that he wasn't going anywhere.

Feeling a little spontaneous and daring, with the help of the aftermath of the Pink Polar Bears, Rowen challenged, "So ya gonna kiss me blondie?"

In a split second Sage went from good spirits to dead serious. "This is what you want Rowen, right?"

Without faltering he stated, "I'm not running Sage."

"I know but I want to make sure."

"I know what I want." Rowen challenged, "And I am not going to change my mind. I want you and there's nothing on this Earth that could change that."

Sage reached out and brushed a finger down Rowen's jaw line, so feather soft that Rowen wasn't even sure that Sage had actually touched him. Encouraging him he leaned into the touch and after that Sage needed no more encouragement.

Gently Sage held Rowen's face and leaned down so the two were not but a breath away. And Rowen realized he could've been anywhere, even smack dab in the middle of traffic and if Sage was giving him the look he saw right then he could've _died_ a happy man.

It was picture perfect. Sage slowly placed his lips on Rowen's and Rowen could smell Sage's cologne and relished the scent, reminding him of the very spirit of the man he loved. It wasn't hard, it wasn't demanding, it was so loving that Rowen, the brave archer that he was made out to be, could've cried.

And suddenly Sage pulled away, his eyes searching to make sure Rowen hadn't changed his mind or regretted his decision. But Rowen noticed that Sage was pleased to see that Rowen hadn't moved and even had grabbed onto his hand and was refusing to let go.

With his free hand he pushed a stray strand of hair out of Sage's face and gave him a genuine sated smile.

"I love you Rowen." Sage placidly confessed.

Rowen beamed. "I know."

--

"Sage is back already?" Kento contemplated out loud as Mei, Ryo, and Mia were all gathered in the Hotel's lobby awaiting Rowen and the blonde in question for a late dinner. He gave a low whistle, "That can't be good for his demeanor. His old lady must've sent him packing!"

"Hush!" Mei silenced her husband with a look, "That isn't polite to say. We don't know that."

Kento pointed out the truth. "He only stayed a couple of hours in the States. Enough to get dumped and collect the ring." Pointedly ignoring his wife he looked to Ryo for guidance, "What do you say Ryo?"

"I dunno. I've never been able to figure out Sage." Ryo kind of fumbled for his words, then dropped the subject as he spotted Rowen and Sage coming out of an elevator.

Holding hands.

Kento and Ryo's jaws dropped to the floor and it wasn't a surprise when Mia used her hand to push Ryo's mouth back into its place. Kento didn't have the luxury as Mei didn't seem to notice any change in her husband's friends.

When the two came within earshot Kento immediately went into ranting mode, "Rowen! Sage! I…" he stopped himself and then shook his head, "Never mind. I can't keep up with the drama. Nothing is going to be a shock after this." He scratched his head awkwardly and gave them a grin.

Sage ignored his remark and asked as though nothing at all had changed. "Where's Cye? We're going to be late for our reservation."

"Didn't you hear?" Mia finally spoke up, a blank expression on her face. "He's in Burnsville with Vigil."

"With Vigil?" Sage echoed, not comprehending.

"Yes." Mia said with a laugh in her voice, "I just gave him the extra push he needed to go get the girl he so desperately wanted."

Kento blinked, "I am so lost."

Mei smiled at Sage and Rowen warmly then gingerly tugged at Kento's arm and started for the doors that led to outside, her husband in tow.

Mia continued, "I'm glad you and Rowen could work out your differences and come to an agreement." She quickly kissed Ryo's cheek. "Don't you think so Ryo?"

"Let me get this straight." Ryo said to her, "You knew that Cye was in love with Vigil and you never said a word about it to me? And you also knew about Rowen and Sage?"

"I got the gist of things." Mia grinned playfully.

"You never stop amazing me." But this time he nodded to Rowen and Sage.

As the four of them made their way to their awaiting taxi, Ryo pulled Rowen to the side and asked him quietly. "Everything okay man?"

But Rowen barely heard Ryo for his eyes were fixed on the blonde in front of him. Somewhat aware that he was being spoken to he answered without thinking, "Everything's perfect."

* * *

**End.**


End file.
